My Angel
by The Dark Onyx Eyes
Summary: naruto yang seorang malaikat dibuang dari surga karena mencintai seorang iblis dan memiliki anak darinya, setelah beberapa waktu berlalu ia kembali dipertemukan dengan sang iblis, akan tetapi ia sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. bahkan anak mereka yang mejadi incaran dua fraksi iblis dan malaikat. bad summary, BOYS LOVE, MxM, YAOI, angst, MPREG, itanaru, sasukyuu, kura x ...
1. Chapter 1 prolog

**SAYA PERINGATKAN CERITA INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR BOYSLOVE,MxM,YAOI, JAdi jika anda tidak suka silahkan klik back di browser anda, jika anda masih tetapi membacanya berarti anda memiliki kesalahan pada pengelihatan anda juga proses kinerja otak anda**

Gelap, pemuda itu terus berlari dalam hutan yang penuh dengan pohon yang menjulang tinggi disekitarnya, meski matahari sudah terbenam di ufuk barat dan digantikan oleh rembulan yang cahayanya sama sekali tak membantu pemuda itu menemukan jalan keluar dari hutan tempat dimana monster – monster pemakan manusia itu hampir merenggut nyawanya.

Pemuda itu terus memaksakan kaki – kaki berbalut kulit tannya untuk tetap berlari meski tak tentu arah, di lehernya terdapat dua lubang seperti bekas gigitan ular yang terus mengalirkan darah dan menyebabkan nyeri sehingga membuat pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya sesekali sambil mengernyit menahan rasa sakit yang hampir membuatnya mati rasa. Peluh yang mengalir dipelipisnya, juga bajunya yang basah oleh kringat dapat menjadi bukti seberapa jauh ia sudah berlari di hutan itu. Matanya yang sebiru langit dimusim semi tak henti – hentinya mengalirkan air mata yang akan membuat siapapun miris, sapphire yang bisanya cerah itu kini menyiratkan betapa ia sangat ketakutan dan putus asa.

'kami – sama apakah aku akan mati disini? **'** batin pemuda berambut blondie itu putus asa.

Pemuda blondie itu terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan bagaimana tubuhnya yang sudah dipenuhi luka akibat bergoresan dengan ranting – ranting, dan telapak kakinya yang sudah mati rasa karna berlari telanjang kaki.

'kami – sama, kumohon tolong aku..'

Pemuda itu terus berdo'a dalam hati meminta agar ia bisa selamat, tanpa mengetahui do'anya yang sia – sia karna sang pemangsa yang terus mengikutinya dengan dua bola amethystnya terus memandang ia dengan tatapan lapar dan seringai mengerikan yang tak lepas dari bibirnya "hmm.. bau yang sangat menyenangkan, kau membuat ku semakin lapar sayang…" desis sosok tersebut ketika mengendus udara yang dipenuhi aroma tubuh sipirang yang tertinggal. Sosok itu menjilat bibir bawahnya sambil mendengus ketika melihat sang mangsa yang

 **Sraak…. Sraak…. Sraak**

 **\- BRUGH-** terjatuh.

"ughh.. sial" ringis si blonde sambil menyentuh kakinya yang tadi tersandung akar pohon besar, ia dapat merasakan jarinya basah oleh sesuatu – darah mungkin? Seketika tubuhnya merosot dan ia menyandarkan tubuhya pada batang pohon kayu besar dibelakangnya, ia sudah tidak bisa apa – apa lagi sekarang, mau berlari pun tidak bisa karna kedua kakinya sudah tidak dapat menopang tubuhnya lagi.

"haa.. haahaha….haha… hiks … hiks.. aku - aku sudah berulang kali.. hiks berdo'a padamu kami – sama.. tapi kenapa?.. hiks… hiks kenapa kau tak mau menolongku? Ka – kau lebih suka melihat ku di jadikan hiks.. mangsa oleh mereka..- " pemuda blondie tertawa ditengah tangisnya meratapi betapa miris nasibnya ketika dirinya hanya seorang yatim piatu yang berusaha menghidupi dirinya dari kecil malah menjadi santapan makhluk immortal.

"my.. my.. my… lebih baik kau pasrah saja dan jadi makanan yang baik.." kata sosok tersebut didalam kegelapan hanya rambut panjangnya saja yang telihat berkibar diterpa angin malam. membuat sosok itu terlihat seperti shinigami – atau memang akan menjadi shinigaminya pemuda blonde itu dalam waktu singkat ini. "aah.. karna malam ini aku sedang senang maka akan kubuat kematian mu lebih cepat.. dan kau hanya akan merasakan sakitnya sebentar bagaimana?" ujar sosok itu senang seakan mengatakan aku – akan – membelikanmu – coklat – kau – mau? Saraya mengangkat tangan kanannya yang kuku – kuku jarinya memanjang dengan sendirinya.

Pemuda blonde itu menatap sosok tersebut dengan tatapan kosong, wajahnya terlihat datar dan tak sedikitpun terlihat gentar – atau ia memang sudah tidak peduli lagi akan hidupnya.

Tak mendapat respon apapun membuat sosok itu kesal. Ia ingin mendengar jeritan, air mata dan ketakun pemuda blondie yang akan disantapnya, ia berjalan dengan angkuhnya mendekati pemuda pirang manis yang meringkuk di bawah pohon dan terus melihatnya dengan tatapan datar. Sosok itu semakin menggeram ketika mangsanya tak memberikan reaksi apa pun ketika kuku – kukunya yang panjang menggores pipi pemuda berkulit tan itu saat ia mencengkramnya. Kenapa tidak berteriak? Kenapa tidak menangis? Kenapa tidak bergetar? Batin sosok itu kesal.

Ketika sosok tersebut menggeram dan mngangkat tangannya untuk ditusukkan keperut si pemuda blonde, tiba – tiba….

 **JLEB..**

 **CRASH…**

 **BRUGH…**

Ada sosok tegap lain beriris semerah darah dengan pupil berbentuk shuriken berdiri di belakang sosok yang membelalak ketika sebuah katana menusuk kerongkongannya dan menariknya kesamping meninggalkan bunyi tulang yang di potong paksa, dan seketika sosok itu ambruk, meninggalkan seorang pemuda blonde manis yang juga terbelalak lebar ketika melihat sang pemangsa yang terjatuh dengan kepala yang nyaris putus.

"huh.. uchiha ternyata?" dengus seseorang yang kepalanya nyaris putus ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"ini wilayahku" desis sosok beriris merah itu menatap angkuh mahluk yang sekarat di kakinya. Lalu mengangkat katananya tinggi – tinggi dan diarahkannya ke bagian jantung. "apa kata terakhirmu?" tanyanya lagi ketika menatap tubuh berlumuran darah dibawahnya.

"nii – san akan membalasmu"

"Hn" dan **JLEB** katana dengan ujug runcing itu mendarat dengan indahnya tepat dijantung membuat sosok dibawah kakinya tak lagi bernyawa. Cairan kental berwarna merah – darah itu berceceran kemana – mana bahkan mengenai jubah sosok dengan iris merah, juga pemuda blonde yang masih meringkuk ketakutan melihat pembunuhan sadis secara live.

Sosok tegap nan angkuh tersebut mendekati sang pemuda blonde yang tubuhnya masih bergetar ketakutan, walaupun ancaman sebelumnya sudah tiada ia dapat merasakan ancaman lain dari sosok yang kini berjongkok dihadapannya menatapnya dengan mata merah yang akan membuat 'manusia' manapun gentar. Mulutnya membuka tutup ketika dilihatnya taring memanjang disetiap sudut bibir – yang iya yakini seorang pemuda – dan kini sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk lehernya, seketika sensasi dingin menyentuh kulit tannya ketika pemuda itu menghembuskan nafasnya. Aroma mint segar menyapa hidung si blonde membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"tu – tuann tolong jangan ma – heggh.." kata – kata si blonde terputus ketika dirasakannya sebuah benda lunak dan basah – yang diyakininya lidah – menyapu bagian lehernya yang terluka, sensasi dingin dari benda tersebut dan perih dari luka yang dirasakannya menghantarkan friksi – friksi lain yang membuat tubuh berblaut kulit tan itu bergetar dan meremang. Benda lunak itu semakin liar menari diatas lukanya yang entah mengapa perlahan seperti menutup dengan senidrinya, namun seiring dengan itu tubuhnya pun semakin terasa lemas membuatnya dengan reflek mencengkram kemeja pemuda dihadapannya, sesekali lenguhan merdu terdengar dari bibirnya yang tipis.

Sosok dengan mata merah itu merengkuh sang blondie kedalam pelukannya dan dengan satu sentakan ia mengkat sang blondie ala bridal style.

Crimson bertemu sapphire.

Saling menyelami merahnya darah yang akan membuatmu gentar, dan birunya samudera yang diam – diam mampu menenggelamkanmu ke palung tak berujung, membutakan mu dengan pesona indahnya seperti langit tak berawan dimusim panas.

Tak ada kata diantara keduanya, hanya terus menatap sampai sang blondie terjatuh dalam ilusi sang sosok pemuda bermata crimson.

 **PRAAK..**

Sayap hitam dengan bulu – bulu halus mengembang dari belakang tubuhnya dan dalam satu hentakan keduanya melayang di udara, membelah dinginnya angin malam yang bahkan mampu membekukan sum – sum tulang. Diantara kerlipan bintang dan cahaya bulan yang mengintip malu – malu dari balik awan kelabu.

 **DISCLAIMER : NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

 **Tapi ITACHI milik aku seorang haha #dirasengan kishimoto sensei**

 **Rate : bingung mau ngasih apa? M aja kali ya biar aman**

 **Pairing : ItaNaru, dan pairing lainnya yg menyusul**

 **Warning : boys love, MxM, yang gak suka jangan baca, OOC, typo bertebaran, alur gak jelas dan teman – temannya.**

 **Saya masih newbie jadi mohon maaf jika, tulisan saya masih amat sangat perlu diperbaiki..!**

Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada lorong panjang dengan obor – obor kecil yang tertempel didinding dengan apik sebagai penerangan, cahaya yang remang – remang membuat suasana amat mencekam bagi siapapun manusia yang melintasinya, tapi tidak bagi seorang sosok pemuda dengan rambut melawan gravitasi, yang berjalan dengan santainya, setiap langkah yang ia pijak selalu menibulkan bunyi gema dari gesekan sepatu dengan alas berbahan keramik dibawahnya.

Tubuh tegapnya yang berbalut jubah sepanjang mata kaki, membuatnya tampak elegan dan berwibawa. Ia berjalan melewati remangnya lorong menuju sebuah pintu yang tak jauh dari pandangan matanya.

Ketika pintu dibuka tampaklah ruangan dengan dekorasi elegan berwarna emas dan hitam, dan para maid yang berdiri di sepanjang permadani merah yang panjangnya mencapai tangga, para maid membungkukan tubuhnya memberi hormat pada sosok pemuda tampan dengan rambut melawan gravitasi.

"Okaerinasaimasen sasuke – sama" sambut mereka.

Sang pemuda yang dipanggil dengan sasuke hanya menjawab dengan trademark andalannya sambil terus melangkah menaiki tangga. Pemuda itu memasuki sebuah ruangan luas yang di dominasi warna hitam dan merah.

Melihat orang yang dicarinya tak ada, ia membalikkan badannya dan bertanya pada salah seorang maid yang berada di belakngnya.

"Dimana Aniki?"

"maaf sasuke – sama ,– tachi – sama, sedang keluar, beliau bilang ingin keperbatasan karena ada penyusup" jawab maid tersebut sambil membungkukkan badannya dihadapan sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan, memang sudah kesepakatan antar tetua mahluk immortal pada siapapun yang memasuki wilayah orang harus menerima setiap hukuman yang diberikan, tetapi kenapa juga anikinya itu harus turuntangan sendiri? Bukan kah masih banyak pengawal yang bisa disuruh? Rutuknya sambil memasuki kamar itachi dan merebahkan punggungnya di kasur sang uchiha sulung.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengirup wangi khas itachi yang tertinggal di kasurnya, membuat tubuhnya rileks dan nyaman. Tak lama onyx yang di tutupi kelopak putih itu terbuka, ia dapat mencium kedatangan kakaknya juga wangi darah dari mahluk mortal yang disebut manusia, tapi kali ini begitu manis dan sangat menusuk membuat uchiha bungsu menjilat bibirnya lapar.

Jendela terbuka, itachi mendarat dikamarnya dengan seorang pemuda pirang di gendongannya. Lalu memandang sang adik yang sedang duduk manis di sisi tempat tidurnya sambil menyeringai senang.

"Aniki, apa kau akan membaginya dengan ku?" tanya sasuke ambigu dan di mengerti oleh itachi.

"dia bukan makanan sasuke." Jawab itachi datar.

Seringai diwajah sasuke seketika runtuh, matanya onyxnya berubah merah dengan pupil berbentuk bintang dan di setiap sudut bibirnya ada taring yang memanjang. Aura disekelililng sasuke berubah menjadi hitam pekat, mata berpupil bintang itu menatap bocah blonde yang ada di pelukan itachi dengan tajam.

"oh.. ayolah sasuke… kau bisa mencari mangsa lain diluar sana.. biarkan anak ini jadi maid pribadiku! Dia terlalu manis untuk dijadikan makanan.. ya .. yaa.. yaa…" bujuk itachi pada adiknya dengan nada manja, runtuh sudah sikap dinginnya! Ia tidak akan bisa bersikap stoic pada adik satu – satunya. Ia begitu menyayangi sasuke sampai apapun yang dimiliknya akan ia bagi dengan sasuke bila bocah uchiha berusia 17 tahun (selama berabad – abad) itu menginginkan miliknya, tapi tidak dengan yang ini, bocah ini! dia berbeda dan berharga bagi itachi.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan, lalu berdecih pelan dan bangkit dari duduknya berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya – pemuda raven itu berkata tanpa menoleh pada lawan bicaranya "Aku tau apa yang Aniki pikirkan, Ku harap Aniki tidak lupa apa kemampuanku." Setelahnya ia pun menutup pintu.

Itachi menyeringai, "kau memang bisa membaca pikiranku otouto, tapi aku bisa memghapus semua ingatanmu dan membuatnya dengan yang baru" ucap itachi pelan sambil membaringkan sosok blonde dalam dekapannya ke kasur berukuran king size miliknya.

Itachi menekan interfon yang tersambung ke ruang istirahat para maid, setelah terjawab, itachi meminta maidnya untuk membawakan sebaskom air hangat, handuk dan pakaian ganti. Itachi menatap sendu pemuda blonde yang terlelap dikasurnya, sebelah tangannya terjulur memindahkan rambut blonde yang menghalangi kelopak tan dan menyembunyikan sepasang sapphire indah yang lama ia rindukan.

"Kau Masih sama seperti dulu _Gabriel"_

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, itachi menyuruh maidnya masuk, setelah meletakkan barang, semua maid keluar, meninggalkan itachi yang mulai melap tubuh naruto , setelah selesai itachi memasang pakaian baru untuk naruto dan menyelimutinya. Itachi meletakkan baskom dan handuk di bawah ranjang, esok akan ada maid yang mengambilnya, lalu melihat pakaian lusuh naruto yang tergeletak dilantai, dengan sebelah mata yg berubah merah dengan pupil berbentuk shuriken itachi membakar pakaian lusuh itu dengan api hitam hingga tak menyisakan apapun. Itachi menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh lelap naruto sambil sesekali membelai pipi chubbynya yang dihiasi 3 buah garis halus, ia tersenyum lembut.

 **********************************************************************************************-_-*********(-_-)***************************************************

Sasuke yang sudah jauh dari kamar itachi, melangkahkan kakinya keluar kastil, ia membentangkan sayap hitam yang keluar dari punggungnya dan terbang membelah langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang, menuju arah tenggara.

Setibanya disebuah hutan yang cukup lebat pemuda raven dengan gaya rambut melawan gravitasi itu mendarat dan menghilangkan sayapnya, ia berjalan memasuki hutan lebih dalam dan berhenti di tengah hutan yang begitu lebat, seketika matanya berubah merah dengan pupil berbentuk bintang, sasuke mengangkat tangannya sambil mengucapkan mantra untuk membuka pintu yang sudah dihalangi oleh _genjutsu_ " _Aperiesque ostium_ _"._

Seketika pemandang hutan dengan pohon pohon yang tinggi berubah menjadi sebuah kastil besar yang sekelilingnya dipenuhi oleh rubah berwarna jingga dan memiliki ekor yang berjumlah dari 1 sampai 8. Sasuke memasuki kastil tersebut seperti rumahnya sendiri, ia mengelilingi kastil hingga berhenti di sebuah lapangan yang cukup besar dan dihuni oleh dua ekor rubah yang satu berekor Sembilan dan yang satunya lagi berekor delapan. Mereka bertarung sengit seperti sedang menunjukkan kekuatan masing – masing. Sasuke menontoon dengan kilatan tertarik, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah melihat rubah berekor Sembilan itu begitu serius menghadapi musuhnya.

Seorang pemuda bersurai jingga kemerahan dengan mata semerah batu ruby, mengayunkan pedangnya kesana kemari, seperti sedang menari. Rambut merahnya yang panjang ia ikat seperti ekor kuda, membuat pemuda jingga itu tampak mempesona dimata para wanita yang melihatnya. Ia terus mengayunkan pedangnya sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Kuramaa.. nii – san"

Pemuda yang dipanggil kurama itu menghentikan pedangnya lalu menoleh keasal suara. Ia mendengus pelan, satu meter dibelakangnya ia melihat seorang pemuda yang sangat mirip dengannya yang membedakan adalah ekornya hanya delapan (lagi gak disembunyiin ekornya). Kurama kembali mengayunkan pedangnya tak mempedulikan sosok dibelakangnya yang menggeram marah.

Kyuubi nama pemuda yang memanggil kurama tadi berjalan, dan seketika ia berada di hadapan kurama lalu dengan ekornya kyuubi mengambil pedang tersebut dan menghempaskannya ketanah, membuat sang kakak mendelik sinis padanya.

"tak perlu seperti ini untuk menarik perhatianku kyuubi..! kau hanya perlu mengembalikan 'adikku' dan aku akan menjadi kakak yang terbaik bagimu lagi" ucap kurama datar, memandang kyuubi mengintimidasi.

Kyuubi sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan tatapan kurama, kali ini ia yang mendengus malas. "Ku – nii kenapa kau sangat memperdulikan bocah _half immortal_ itu? Bukankah aku saja sudah cukup menjadi adikmu? Bagaimana mungkin kau lebih menyayangi bocah yang menyandang status adik dari pada adikmu sendiri huh?"

Kurama menyeringai seram mendekati kyuubi, ia merendahkan kepalanya sehingga bibirnya sejajar dengan telinga kyuubi "simple saja kyuu… aku menyayangi bocah itu sebagai pria bukan kakak" bisik kurama lembut namun terkesan sangat dingin dan berbahaya. Kyuubi menggertakkan giginya marah, ia menyerang kurama dengan tinju kanannya namun kurama dapat menangkis dengan tangan kirinya dan menendangg perut kyuubi hingga terpental beberapa meter kebelakang. Kyuubi bangkit lalu merubah dirinya menjadi rubah berekor delapan dan menyerang kurama lagi dengan ekornya ia melingkupi tubuh kurama lalu menghempaskannya ke tanah membuat kurama mengerang sakit dan memuntahkan darah.

Kurama yang tersulut emosi juga mengubah dirinya menjadi rubah berekor Sembilan dan menerjang kyuubi dengan cakarnya, tapi kyuubi tidak tinggal diam ia menangkap tangan kurama dengan ekornya kemudian kurama menggunakan tangan satunya lagi untuk memukul mundur kyuubi tapi meleset kyuubi yang tau gerakan kurama segera menangkis tangannya dan memukul perut kurama dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, kurama merasa terancam ia membuka mulutnya lalu munculah bola berwarna kelabu dengan pendar merah dan biru disekelilingnya (biju dama) dan mengarahkannya tepat diwajah sang adik. Kyuubi melepaskan tubuh kurama dan berlari menjauh, ia juga membuat bola kelabu di ujung moncongnya, stelah bolanya membesar keduanya menembakkan bola tersebut secara bersamaan, saat ditengah tengah bola hitam tersebut saling bebenturan lalu

 **DUAARRRR…**

Bom biju itu meledak, membuat gumpalan asap yang membumbung dilangit. Kyuubi dan kurama terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri akibat ledakan itu, Keduanya bangkit dan kembali saling menyerang Pukul, tending, tangkis, banting begitu seterusnya tanpa menyadari sepasang mata onyx yang berkilat tertarik memandang keduanya.

"heh.. seriuslah ku – nii kalau tidak aku bisa mematahkan lehermu! Kemana perginya kurama yang di elu – elukan sangat hebat itu, masak baru begini saja sudah kelelahan?" ejek kyuubi dengan seringai mencemooh.

"chk.. berisik idiot" ketus kurama, ia bangkit berdiri menerjang kyuubi dengan kesembilan ekornya yang bergerilya kesana kemari.

"hoooo… idiot huh?" kyuubi mendengus, mengamati pergerakan kurama yang berlari kearahnya, ketika Kurama mendekat dan akan menubruknya, ia berkelit kesamping lalu melempar kurama dengan ekornya kearah pemuda raven bermata onyx.

 **DUAAGH..**

 **BRUGH..**

"ukhh.. sial" kurama merasa tubuhnya remuk setelah menabrak _kekkai_ setelahnya ia berubah kembali menjadi pemuda bersurai orange. merasa ada orang diluar kurama menolehkan kepalanya, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat pemuda raven yang menyeringai meremehkan kearahnya.

"ada apa kau kesini, chicken butt?" ketus kurama sambil mengucpakan kata "kai" agar _kekkai_ nya terbuka.

"tak kusangka yang mulia kurama – sama bisa tersudutkan seperti tadi" Kata sasukesok _innocent_. Membuat kening kurama berkedut kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu unggas!" teriak kurama emosi. "jadi apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya sekali lagi.

Sasuke menatap kurama datar lalu memandang jauh dibelakang kurama sosok kyuubi yang saat ini juga memandangnya tajam, menyeringai dalam hati begitu membaca pikiran pemuda berambut jingga itu.

"akuu… menginginkanmu sekarang" (sasuke)

"aku sedang tidak mood pergilah" (kurama)

"tidak ada penolakan kurama" (sasuke)

"hooo jadi dia teman tidurmu ya ku – nii ~? Aku penasaran~ kau diatas atau dibawah yaaaa nii – san?"

Kurama menolehkan kepalanya menatap kyuubi dengan tatapan mengancam. Sedang yang ditatap malah sedang menatap sasuke dengan sinis dan sasuke – dia hanya memasang ekspresi polos seolah tak berdosa telah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat kurama malu – hei kata – kata itu bisa membat siapa saja berpikiran yang tidak – tidak kan? (readers : kyaaa)

"apa maksudmu menanyakan itu kyuu?" tanya kurama dengan emosi tertahan.

Kyuubi memutus kontak mata dengan sasuke lalu mendengus kesal "tidak ada! Aku pergi" setelahnya kyuubi pun meninggalkan kurama dan sasuke dilapangan dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk.

"jadi uchiha – sama, apa anikimu membuatmu patah hati lagi? Sehingga aku harus menemanimu malam ini?" tanya kurama dengan nada sarkatik, namun hanya dijawab dengan "hn" andalannya oleh sasuke. Membuat si orange mendengus

Sasuke pun menggamit tangan kurama dan menariknya kesuatu tempat yang sudah biasa mereka kunjungi untuk menghabiskan malam panjang yang penuh dengan emosional.

"aahhh… ahhh.. eummh.. ahh… ugh… Ne..ji… sama…. Akuh.. akuh.." nseorang wanita dengan rambut pirang pucat terus mendesah dibawah seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan mata lavender tak berpupil yang terus memajumundurkan pinggulnya, menusuk daerah intim dari wanita yang saat ini terus mendesahkan namanya dengan sangat seksi.

"tahan sebentar sayang.,.. hngg kita bersama oke" jawab sang pemuda yang mengerti kemana arah perkataan si wanita, ia pun mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya hingga tiba – tiba…

 **-TOk! Tok! Tok!-**

 **-TOk! Tok! Tok!-**

Berkali – kali ketukan dari luar membuatnya mendecih kesal karna harus menunda klimaksnya yang hampir sampai, ia pun mengeluarkan kesejatiannya lalu dengan kasar mengambil kimono tidurnya meninggalkan sang wanita yang masih telanjang dengan nafas terengah – engah.

"shit… brengsek siapa yang berani mengganggu acaraku! Akan kupenggal kepala mereka jika membawa kabar yang tidak penting" rutuk pemuda berambut coklat tersebut sambil membuka pintu.

"ada apa?" seru neji kesal pada para pengawal yang membungkuk didepan pintu kamarnya.

"maaf yang mulia.. ada bingkisan dari pengawal uchiha! Mereka mengatakan 'pesan dari uchiha itachi – sama agar membukanya saat pengawal anda sudah pergi' begitu yang mulia hyuuga – sama " jelas seorang pengawal.

"chk.. baiklah cepat kalian pergi" kesal neji ketika mengetahui bahwa surat yang dikirimkan padanya itu telah diberi mantra khusus "kai" ucapnya, lalusurat itupun terbuka dengan sendirinya.

 _Gelapnya langit, tak mampu menutupi sinar sang penguasa malam_

 _Cahaya sucinya membanguunkan semua jiwa yang terlelap_

 _Memantulkan rupa asli dari sang makhluk penjaga malam_

 _Mereka berjalan ditengah rimbunan pohon untuk menerkam sang mangsa_

 _Akan tetapi sang bulan berubah menjadi merah.. di sebabkan sang gagak hitam penjaga hutan rimba_

 _Meredupkan cahaya sucinya yang diam – diam mampu membunuh…!_

 _Uchiha itachi_

 **BUUUK….!**

Tanpa sadar pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu menghunuskan tinjunya pada dinding di sampingnya hingga membuat beberapa retakan dibeberapa bagian."uchiha brengsek, berani – beraninya kau membunuh adikku! Akan ku pastikan kau membayar untuk semua ini". Pemuda tampan bernama neji itu membuka gulungan satu lagi, disana ada sebuah kanji yang tertulis, kemudian ia menggit ibu jarinya dan meneteskam darahnya dikanji tersebut, tiba – tiba …

 **BUFFF…!**

Asap mulai mengelilingi daerah sekitarnya, tak lama setelah asap itu menghilang didepannya terdapat sebuah peti seukuran orang dewasa yang tertutup, dengan sedikit hati – hati ia pun mengangkat penutupnya didalamnya ada seorang wanita berambut coklat sama seperti dirinya, wanita itu terlihat sangat pucat kehabisan darah, didaerah dadanya tepat di bagian jantungnya ada bekas tusukan pedang. Perlahan pemuda itupun bersimpuh dan mengelus puncak kepala sang adik tercinta.. " nii – san pasti akan membuat uchiha itu membayarnya, hanabi" ia pun kembali menutup peti tersebut setelahnya pemuda itu pun kambali memasukkan peti tersebut ke dimensi lain esok pagi ia akan memberitahukan ini pada ayah dan ibunya. Neji baru teringat kalau ia meninggallkan seorang wanita di kasurnya… tapi ia sungguh sudah tidak berminat melanjutkan apa tertunda tersebut, iapun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar hanabi.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R N R**

 **MASIH BUTUH KRITIK DAN SARANNYA**


	2. Chapter 2

**SAYA PERINGATKAN CERITA INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR BOYS LOVE,MxM,YAOI, JAdi jika anda tidak suka silahkan klik back di browser anda, jika anda masih tetapi membacanya berarti anda memiliki kesalahan pada pengelihatan anda juga proses kinerja otak anda**

 **Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terimakasih bagi semua yg udah fol,fav,sama review tanpa kalian saya bukanlah apa – apa**

 **Balesan reviewnya dibawah aja yah… ^_^**

 **Disini nama archangel saya rubah semua yha,**

 **Mikhael = Minato**

 **Gabriel = Naruto**

 **Rafael = Deidara**

 **Merkurius = Tsunade**

 **Raguel = Nagato**

 **Minerva = Kushina**

 **Uriel = Gaara**

 **Cerita ini murni fiksi yang author buat semata, sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyinggung dengan apapun yang terdapat didalam cerita, Karena cerita ini murni disebabkan kegilaan author. Cerita juga dapat berubah alur sesuai mood author nyahahaha**

 **FLASH BACK**

 **^^SURGA PARA MALAIKAT**

Surga merupakan tempat tinggalnya para malaikat, tempat itu begitu indah! bahkan tak seorang pun yang dapat mendeskripsikan bagaimana indahnya tempat tersebut. Surga dipimpin oleh malaikat dengan kekuasaan tertinggi yaitu archangel, dengan penguasa paling tinggi adalah Michael. Michael adalah nama julukannya sebenarnya nama aslinya adalah Namikaze Minato ia memiliki seorang istri yaitu Mineva atau Namikaze Kushina, keduanya memiliki tiga orang anak yaitu Gabriel(Naruto), Rafael(Deidara), dan Uriel(Gaara), sedangkan Merkurius (tsunade) merupakan adik dari mikhael dan Raguel(Nagato) adalah adik dari Minerva. Mereka memiliki tugas nya masing – masing dalam menjalankan alam semesta ini.

Seorang remaja berambut pirang dengan mata sebiru lautan, duduk di sebuah bangku dipinggiran taman surga, ia sedang menyanyikan lagu yang sangat indah didengar dengan sebuah harmonika yang terus mengeluarkan suara akibat tiupannya, ia memejamkan matanya sambil terus menikamati rentetan nada yang terus keluar dari harmonika di bibirnya. Remaja itu memiliki sepasang sayap yang berwarna putih dan sangat bercahaya. Disebelahnya duduk seorang anak yang umurnya sekitar duabelas tahunan, anak itu memiliki rambut berwarna merah darah dan mata emerald yang sangat mempesona tak kalah dari remaja yang duduk disampingnya. Ia terus menatap sang remaja dengan kagum sambil menikmati lantunan nada yang merambati udara dan menari – nari di gendang telinganya.

"Gabriel nii – sama," panggil pemuda itu pelan. Sang remaja yang merasa dirinya di panggil menoleh sambil tesenyum lembut. "Naruto untukmu, Gaara – chan" sahutnya dengan senyum mengejek, menimbulkan kedutan di dahi mulus si merah."Jangan memanggilku dengan Chan Nii – sama aku bukan perempuan." Balas si merah kesal. Kemudian keduanya terdiam hingga menimbulkan keheningan yang sangat mencekam sampai sang remaja akhirnya mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang sangat menyakitkan bagi si merah yang mendengarnya.

"Aku harus meninggalkan surga setelah melahirkannya" katanya sambil mengelus perutnya yang kelihatan membuncit. "Ini sudah keputusan Otou – sama, aku juga tidak ingin sampai terjadi peperangan antara archangel dan para malaikat lainnya. aku tidak apa – apa kau tidak perlu khawatir, dia pasti akan menyambutku disana" jelasnya sambil menerawang langit biru. Anak itu mengernyit tidak suka mendengar pernyataan sang kakak, ia akan membalas pernyataan itu tapi kata – katanya yang sudah dipangkal lidah kembali tertelan ketika sang kakak kembali berbicara.

"Nah… Gaara – chan! Aku memiliki sebuah permintaan apa kau mau mengabulkannya?" pemuda blondie itu menatap sang adik dengan penuh harap. Anak itu tidak menjawab hanya saja tatapannya yang diarahkan pada sang kakak sudah menjelaskan seolah dia bertanya 'apa yang bisa kubantu?'

"kau tau bukan? Setelah anak ini lahir aku akan dibuang dari tempat ini. Jadi aku minta agar kau mau menjaga anak ini! Jika memang tidak bisa tolong berikan ia padanya, berikan surat ini padanya" jelas sang kakak lagi sambil memberikan sebuah kertas yang ia ambil dari sakunya. "Jangan biarkan mereka menyakiti bayi ini, sayangi ia seperti kau menyayangiku. tapi jangan sampai ada yang tahu tentang surat ini! Aku tidak mau mereka juga menghukummu karna diriku. Apa kau bisa melakukannya Uriel?"

Ia tahu jika kakaknya sudah menggunakan nama itu maka ia sudah benar – benar putus asa. Ia bersumpah ia akan menjaga keponakannya sebaik mungkin meski dia bukannlah keturunan malaikat murni. Ia akan menjauhkannya dari para malaikat yang sudah mengusir kakak tersayangnya, ia akan menemui orang itu apapun resikonya, demi kakaknya demi keponakannya.

Gaara nama anak itu, ia pun mengangguk tanda bahwa ia menyanggupi permintaan sang kakak, air mata yang sejak tadi dibendungnya mulai menganak sungai dipipinya. Meski minim ekspressi bukan berati ia tidak dapat merasakan kesedihan.

"Jangan menangis Gaara – chan kau seperti anak perempuan saja" ejek sang kakak lagi untuk menghentikan air mata itu. "kau menyebalkan Nii – sama" lirihnya sambil memukul pundak kakaknya pelan. Keduanya pun kembali terlarut daam obrolan mereka dan tak menyadari dua pasang mata yang menatap keduanya dengan sendu dan licik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa bulan kemudian, hari kelahiran pun tiba, merkurius seorang malaikat yang biasa bertugas memberikan kesembuhan bagi umat manusia pun membantu persalinan dari sang malaikat pirang, memang agak susah Karena sang blondie seorang laki – laki namun bagi merkurius tak ada yang tidak mungkin untuk dilakukan olehnya. Beberapa jam kemudian terdengarlah suara tangisan seorang bayi perempuan dari kamar persalinan. Michael atau sebut saja Minato dan istrinya Minerva (Kushina) tersenyum bahagia, begitu juga deidara dan Gaara mereka tersenyum menyambut kehadiran keponakan pertama mereka meski sebagian dalam tubuhnya mengalir darah seorang iblis. Keempatnya memasuki ruangan persalinan yang juga merupakan kamar sang remaja blondie tapi tidak dengan Nagato ia memasang wajah marah yang sangat mengerikan, ia benci saat sang penguasa tertinggi membiarkan naruto melahirkan anak itu, ia benci pada sang penguasa bahwa naruto akan dibuang dari surga, ia benci pada naruto kenapa ia malah mencintai iblis brengsek itu. Ia bersumpah akan membuat perhitungan dengan mereka dan mendapatkan naruto kembali untuk dirinya meskipun itu berarti mengkhianati surga dan membunuh para archangel. dengan itu ia pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan sang blondie.

 ***Kamar Naruto**

Kushina menangis haru sambil menggendong seorang bayi perempuan berambut pirang dengan tiga buah garis di masing – masing pipinya, bayi yang masih merah itu sangat mirip dengan Naruto. disampingnya ada minato yang terus mengamati bayi itu dengan sendu, ia tahu setelah ini ia harus membuang anak tertuanya dari surga, apakah ia akan sanggup untuk melakukan itu? Akankah Naruto baik – baik saja disana? Atau ia harus menemui Iblis itu? Sedang Minato bergelut dengan pikirannya. Deidara dan Gaara malah berebutan untuk menggendong bayi perempuan itu membuat sang ibu geram.

"Kaa – sama bukankah ia sangat mirip dengan Naru – nii?" tanya deidara sambil mencolek – colek pipi bergaris itu.

"Kau benar Dei – chan!" Kushina membetulkan. "Naru – chan, apa kau sudah memiliki nama untuknya?" tanya kushina menatap anak tertuanya yang sedang menatap putrid kecilnya dengan sendu, benarkah anak itu mirip dengannya? Apakah ia sama sekali tidak mirip dengan dirinya? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada putrinya?. "Naruko, Uchiha Naruko! Itu namanya" sahut naruto.

Kushina dan Minato tersentak, Uchiha! Itu adalah nama keluarga dari ayah anak ini. Uchiha adalah Klan iblis Terkuat yang pernah ada mereka memiliki Sharingan, mata yang memiliki kekuatan khusus. Dan juga merupakan salah satu dari empat raja iblis yang menguasai Neraka. "Apa kau yakin dengan nama itu?" tanya minato sangsi.

"Dia adalah anaknya, jadi aku bahkan Otou - Sama tidak bisa menyembunyikan Fakta itu, karna suatu saat anak itu pasti akan mencarinya. Juga diriku" sahut Naruto mantap. Keduan adiknya terkesima dengan sang kakak, Kushina tersenyum lembut.

Tsunade yang sejak tadi berada dikamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya sudah kembali, ia mendekati sang kakak dengan tenang, kemudian menarik tangannya sedikit menjauhi keluarganya.

"Nii – sama, ada yang harus kukatakan padamu" Tsunade menatap Minato serius. "Ada apa Mer?". "Begini Nii – sama, tadi ketika anak itu lahir aku sempat merasakannya, kekuatan yang begitu dahsyat dari anak itu, dan juga walaupun sekilas aku dapat melihat bahwa ia memiliki sharingan. Ia akan menjadi anak yang sangat kuat, akan tetapi ia belum bisa mengontrol kekuatannya saat ini, Nii – sama harus menyegel kekuatannya dibeberapa titik, agar kekuatan itu terkontrol. Dan juga jangan biarkan seorangpun tau mengenai dia yang memiliki darah iblis kelas atas dan malaikat, aku pernah mendengar ini dari Hashirama Ojii – sama siapapun yang membunuh dan mengambil jantungnya untuk di cangkok akan memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa, ia juga akan abadi dan awet muda." Jelas tsunade dengan serius.

"begitukah? Lalu Apa yang terjadi kalau aku tidak menyegel kekuatan itu?" tanya Minato dengan berhati – hati. "Kau akan menyesal jika tidak melakukannya, karna itu sama dengan kehancuran tiga dunia." Tsunade mengakhiri kalimatnya, setelahnya keduanya pun larut dalam pikiran mereka masing – masing sampai deidara memecah keheningan itu dengan suara melengkingnya

"lihat, dia punya mata biru sama seperti Naru – nii…. Ia benar – benar anak Naruto Nii – sama, huaaaaa Naruko – chaaaan Kawaiiiii, aku akan menikahinya kalau ia sudah besar nanti, apa Naru – nii mengijinkan?" Deidara memandang bayi dalam gendongan ibunya dengan berbinar, membuat Naruto dan Gaara tersenyum simpul, setidaknya adik bungsu mereka menerima anak itu juga.

"Benar – benar Naruto versi perempuan" celetuk Tsunade yang sudah berdiri bersama mereka. Minato memandang Naruto lalu anak digendongan istrinya kemudian ke naruto lagi, ia bingung bagaimana ingin menjelaskannya pada Naruto. Ia mengetahui kegelisahan ayahnya. "Ada apa Otou – sama?". Dengan begitu Minato pun menceritakan apa yang dikatakan Tsunade pada anaknya. Dengan sedikit tidak rela naruto menyetujuinya. Setelahnya penyegelan pun dimulai, Naruto yang tidak kuat melihat anaknya menangis Karena kesakitan mulai meraung tidak suka, meminta Minato menghentikan penyegelan

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian setelahnya, semua penghuni surga berkumpul disebuah altar, juga para archangel, beberapa dari mereka memandang naruto dengan pandangan Mencela, sedangkan beberapa lainnya menatapnya dengan tatapan miris, tapi peraturan tetaplah peraturan, sekalipun ia adalah anak dari malaikat tertinggi ia juga harus dihukum apabila berbuat salah.

Minato berdiri dengan gagahnya didepan malaikat lainnya sayapnya yang berwarna emas membentang dikedua sisi tubuhnya begitu bercahaya, ia juga sangat berwibawa. Dengan wajah tegas dan tenang ia mulai berbicara. "teman – temanku semuanya, aku Michael mengumpulkan kalian disini untuk menjadi saksi atas hukuman yang akan ku berikan untuk Gabriel! Sesuai kesepakatan yang telah dibuat beberapa bulan lalu, hukuman untuk Gabriel yang telah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang iblis adalah aku akan membuangnya dari surga, mencabut semua kekuatannya, menghilangkan ingatannya akan surga yang pernah ia tempati"

Semua mata menatap Naruto, sedangkan orangnya sendiri hanya menunduk, menatap bayi perempuan digendongannya, ini saat terakhirnya bertemu putri kecilnya setidaknya ia akan membuat sebuah kenang – kenangan yang berarti untuknya. Stelah berada dihadapan seluruh malaikat naruto mengangkat kepalanya, pandangannya lurus kedepan, dan bahunya tegap ia sudah siap menerimanya "Aku Gabriel, berdiri dihadapan kalian, aku tidak akan meminta maaf untuk apa yang telah kulakukan, karena semua ini adalah sesuatu yang telah digariskan tuhan padaku, meskipun aku adalah seorang malaikat. Jika kalian menyalahkanku atas apa yang terjadi berarti kalian juga menyalahkan tuhan yang telah menggariskan semua yang ada didunia ini. Oleh sebab itu aku sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan apa yang telah ku lakukan Hanya itu maaf jika kata – kata ku lancang" kata Naruto mantap

Semua tercengang dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto, tak terkecuali Minato, akhirnya ia mengerti alasan mengapa anak sulungnya begitu keras untuk tidak menggugurkan kehamilannya dulu, anaknya memang selalu berpikiran luas, ia bangga memiliki Naruto sebagai anaknya. Setelah keheningan sesaat yang terjadi ia pun melangkah mendekati Naruto dan ingin memulai untuk menyegel kekuatan Naruto, tapi langsung ditahan olehnya "tunggu sebentar Michael – Sama, bisakah aku memberikan sebuah hadiah untuk putriku, hanya sebentar aku berjanji" tanya Naruto sendu, menatap putrinya yang digendong oleh Kushina. Minato mengangguk, dengan itu ia pun kembali mendekati putrinya, Naruto mengelus kepala yang ditumbuhi rambut rambut halus berwarna pirang dengan penuh Kasih sayang.

"Sayang, papa pergi dulu sebentar. Suatu saat nanti papa akan mecarimu juga ayahmu dan kita akan hidup bahagia bersama." Ucapnya lalu perlahan tangannya turun untuk menggenggam tangan kecil putrinya yang masih tertekuk.

"Pesan papa untukmu, Naruko jangan suka pilih-pilih makanan, makanlah yang banyak dan jadi anak yang besar! Mandilah setiap hari dan jaga Tubuhmu tetap hangat, tidurlah yang cukup , bertemanlah, biar sedikit asal dapat dipercaya dan belajarlah" air mata mulai membanjiri pelupuk mata Naruto

"Sayang mulai dari sekarang kau akan mangalami banyak kasakitan dan penderitaan. Ingatlah siapa dirimu, milikilah sebuah Impian, dan buat Impian itu menjadi Nyata" air mata yang sudah di tahannya pun jatuh membasahi jari – jari Mungil itu

"Terlalu banyak! terlalu banyak yg ingin ku katakan padamu. ku harap aku bisa bersama denganmu lebih lama lagi.. Aku menyayangimu. Benar – benar menyayangimu" Ucap Naruto semakin lirih dengan airmata yang sudah menganak sungai di pipinya, lalu jari yang menggenggam tangan kecil itu mulai mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang, setelah cahaya itu meredup, Kushina dapat melihat bahwa di sela – sela jari cucunya ada sebuah kalung dengan liontin batu berwana biru dan disampingnya ada warna hitam yang membingkai biru tersebut, tak ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa dibalik Liontin tersebut ada ukiran yang bertuliskan **'U.I &N.N'. **Kushina menangis, bahkan kedua adiknya juga. Melihat itu Naruto langsung menghapus air matanya, sebagai seorang laki – laki ia harus tegar dan kuat.

Setelahnya sang Malaikat blondie itu pun berjalan kehadapan Minato dengan bahu yang tegap ia menganggukkan kepalanya bahwa ia telah selesai dengan urusannya dan dirinya siap untuk menerima hukuman. Dengan berat hati Minato memulai ritual penyegelan atas kekuatan Naruto, perlahan sayap dipunggungnya rontok menjadi helaian demi helaian, Sang blondie hanya meringis menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya, lingkaran dikepalanya pun menghilang. Kushina tidak sanggup melihatnya ia terisak dipundak adik iparnya Tsunade.

Setelah ritual penyegelan selesai Minato mulai membuka portal menuju dunia Manusia, sebelum mengirim sang putra tertua kesana, ia mulai dengan menghilangkan ingatan Naruto tentang surga, tentang dirinya yang seorang malaikat, tentang Keluarganya, tentang anaknya dan juga tentang Itachi sang kekasih. Setelah itu Naruto terjatuh pingsan, kini ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang sangat rapuh. Setelah itu Minato meminta malaikat lain mengantar Naruto ke dunia manusia, ia diletakkan dipinggiran desa yang terpencil. Setelah itu mereka pun pergi meninggalkannya.

 **Beberapa jam kemudian**

Seorang nenek melewati pinggiran desa, ia menapak jalan dengan sangat pelan karena usianya yang sudah tua, dikejauhan ia melihat seorang pemuda – yang diyakinininya melihat dari postur tubuhnya, terbaring dibawah sebuah pohon yang cukp besar, dengan sedikit mempercepat langkah kakinya nenek tersebut menghampirinya dan melihat sosok pemuda yang sangat tampan dan manis disaat bersamaan, ia memiliki rambut pirang yang cerah, dan juga kulit berwarna tan, nenek tersebut berjongkok dan memeriksa nadinya, ternyata masih berdenyut – mungkin pingsan pikir si nenek. Dengan hati – hati nenek tersebut membangunkan sang pemuda dengan mengguncangkan badannnya pelan, tak lama kelopak mata bekulit tan itu pun terbuka menampilkan iris sebiru langit, dengan pelan ia pun membantu pemuda itu bersandar pada batang pohon dibelakangnya.

Mata sebiru langit itu terlihat kosong, dengan sangat hati – hati nenek tersebut mulai bertanya "Sepertinya kamu bukan orang sini nak? Kamu berasal dari mana?"

Pemuda blondie itu menatap sang nenek sejenak lalu menggeleng, ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan sang nenek hanya saja pikirannya saat ini benar – benar kosong. Melihat reaksi sang pemuda membuat sang nenek tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ia pun bertanya lagi. "kamu ingat namamu tidak?" pemuda itu kembali menggeleng akhirnya sang nenek pun menyerah dan membawa sang blondie kerumahnya, hey ia juga kasihan melihat anak yang dikiranya masih berusia empat sampai limabelas tahun itu terlantar di tengah hutan tanpa mengingat apapun.

Keduanya pun tiba didepan sebuah gubuk yang kecil, seorang bocah laki – laki yang kira – kira beumur tujuh tahunan menyambut neneknya dengan semangat.

"Okaeri Obaa – chan….!" Teriak anak itu ssambil memeluk sang nenek, kemudian matanya menilik seorang pemuda yang berdiri disamping neneknya, dimata anak itu pemuda itu sangat tampan bahkan amat sangat tampan, dengan penasaran ia pun bertanya pada neneknya "Obaa – chan, siapa Nii – san ini? Dia sangat tampan sepeti seorang malaikat saja auranya" celetuk anak itu.

"aa.. Tadaima Konohamaru – chan, kau sangat berisik nanti ku jelaskan sekarang ayo ajak Nii – san itu masuk" kata sang nenek.

"em… Nii – san ayo masuk" ajak anak itu sambil menarik tangan sang pemuda.

Setelahnya sang nenek pun menceritakan semuanya sedangakan bocah tujuh tahun itu antara mengerti dan tidak mengerti, ia hanya dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa sang nenek menemukan Nii – san tampan itu di hutan dan ia terlihat kehilangan ingatannya.

"Karna kamu tidak tahu namamu, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu _Naruto,_ bagaimana apa kau setuju? Entah kenapa aku merasa nama kue ikan itu begitu cocok dengan mu nak… hahaha" nenek tersebut terkekeh pelan. Begitu juga si boocah yang bernama konohamaru tadi. Akan tetapi tidak dengan sang pemuda blondie, sekelebat bayangan menghantui pikirannya membuat kepalanya sakit, Naruto, ia merasa familiar dengan nama itu, akhirnya karena ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun yang bersangkutan dengan nama itu, ia hanya mengangguk berarti mulai sekarang namanya adalah Naruto.

Kehidupannya berjalan biasa biasa saja, setiap harinya ia akan membantu nenek yang menolongnya itu untuk mencari kayu bakar dihutan dan beberapa buah buahan yang bisa dimakan, kemudian ia dan sang nenek akan membawa kayu baka kepasar dan membawa pulang buah – buahan kerumah. Begitulah kehidupannya yang biasa – biasa saja, sesekali ia akan tertawa bersama sang nenek dan cucunya di gubuk tua itu, meski sebenarnya itu hanya kebohongan belaka, sejak hari itu ia ditemukan sang nenek di hutan ia sudah tidak mengenali siapa dirinya dan kehidupannya amat sangat terasa hampa, ia merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya, namun ia sama sekali tidak mengingatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4 Tahun kemudian**

Seorang pemuda berambut merah berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak disebuah desa, ia berjalan sambil melirik kanan dan kirinya, tapi ia tak menemukan seorang pemuda yang sudah dicarinya dua tahun terakhir, setelah Minato membawa Naruto ke dunia manusia empat tahun lalu, ia selalu datang kebumi secara diam – diam untuk mencari pemuda itu tapi jangankan menemukannya, kabarnya pun tak pernah didengar. Semakin lama ini semua membuatnya semakin membenci Minato dan surga, karna mereka ia kehilangan orang yang disayanginya.

"Chk, aku benci mereka, dimana aku harus mencari Naruto sekarang? **"** gerutu pemuda itu sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di batang pohon tinggi yang menjadi tempatnya berteduh sekarang.

"Raguel – sama" panggil wanita bersurai abu – abu.

"ada apa konan? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang kesal?" ketus si pemuda.

"Kalau anda memang membenci orang – orang dari surga kenapa tidak minta bantuan para iblis untuk menyerang surga, setelah itu kau bisa menanyakan tempat Gabriel – sama pada adiknya. Bukankah ia selalu memperhatikan kakaknya itu? dan lagi ku dengar neraka sedang mengalami krisis politik dimana _maou_ Lucifer dari klan uchiha mati, kedua putranya sudah lama meninggalkan neraka. Dan dianggap sebagai penghianat" Jelas si perempuan pada pemuda yang di panggil Raguel. Sang pemuda yang awalnya berdiri sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya secara spontan langsung meneggakkan tubuhnya lagi mendengar penjelasan itu.

"Ahhh kau benar Konan, anak itu keturunan Lucifer! Kita bisa memberitahukan neraka bahwa mereka memiliki penerus Lucifer terdahulu yang disembunyikan oleh orang – orang surga" kini pemuda berambut merah panjang itu mengeti apa yang dimaksud temannya "kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya dari awal Konan?" sambungnya lagi.

"Kau selalu melarangku bicara Nagato, jika kau ingat itu" kata wanita itu mendelik sinis pada pemuda berambut merah. Kali ini perempuan itu memanggil pemuda berambut merah tersebut dengan nama kecilnya, sebenarnya mereka berdua adalah teman dari kecil.

"hahahhaha benarkah? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf~" kekehnya pelan

"Chk" balas si wanita kesal.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita temui para Tetua Uchiha …" pemuda itu mnyeingai seram "dineraka~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di Surga**

"Hy Naruko – chan?" seorang pemuda berambut semerah darah dengan mata seperti batu emerald memanggil anak perempuan berambut pirang sebahu yang baru berusia empat tahun, anak itu sedang bermain dengan wanita bersurai merah panjang yang masih terlihat cantik meski ia sudah memiliki cucu. Anak bersurai pirang bak cahaya matahari itu tak memiliki seorang pun teman yang mau bermain dengannya, ia selalu diasingkan, ia selalu dikucilkan, ia selalu dihina dan dicaci oleh penghuni surga lain, hanya keluarganyalah yang menerima dirinya apa adanya,meski ia memiliki taring dan sayap berwarna hitam, meski ia bukan keturunan malaikat murni, meski dirinya telah membuat ayah kandungnya sendiri terbuang dari tempat ini, hanya keluarganyalah yang menyanyangi anak itu dengan sepenuh hati mereka. ia selalu tersenyum meski saat itu ia sedang menagis, gadis dengan netra bak batu safir itu terlalu dewasa diumurnya bahkan belum menginjak usia lima tahun, ia selalu sadar siapa dirinya, dia bukanlah salah satu dari keduanya ia bukan iblis, tapi di ajuga bukan malaikat maka dari itu ia selalu bahwa dirinya harus membuat tempatnya sendiri dimanapun ia berada dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

Anak perempuan bersurai pirang sebahu itu pun menengokkan kepalanya ketika mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, mata sebiru langit dengan tiga goresan di masing – masing pipinya menyambut panggilan pemuda berambut merah itu."Gaala Ojii – cama…" teriak anak itu girang sambil berlari kepelukan pemuda bermata emerald tersebut dengan gesit anak itu meloncat dan langsung ditangkap oleh sang pemuda. "hup… apa kau menjadi anak baik hari ini Naru – chan?" tanya sang pemuda sambil membelai kepala anak itu. "eummp… Nalu jadi anak baik, Nalu main cama Obaa – chan tadi" sahut sang perempuan blondie riang dengan ceringan lima jari khas ayahnya. Gaara nama pemuda yang menggendong anak itu tersenyum simpul "Kalau begitu Naru mau hadiah apa dariku?"

Anak itu membulatkan matanya dengan binar yang sangat cerah "Benalkah Gaala Oji – cama akan membeli Nalu hadiah?" tanyanya semangat yang dibalas anggukan singkat anak itu memandang sang pemuda dengan penuh harap dan mata berkaca – kaca "Oji – cama bolehkah Nalu melihat papa? Nalu lindu papa."

Sang pemuda menghapus air mata dipipi bergarisnya dengan itu ia pun membuat sebuah _lacrima_ menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah makan siang dengan seorang nenek dan seorang anak kecil, ia melihat pemuda pirang itu tertawa tapi anak itu dapat merasakan bahwa papanya sedang bersedih, anak perempuan blondie itu menyentuh lacrima tersebut "Oji – cama, lihat papa menangic" ucapnya sendu. "Papa Nalu lindu papa, Nalu pacti akan mencali papa didunia manucia, Nalu cayang papa….. Telimakacih Gaala – Oji – cama Nalu juga cayang cama Oji – cama" sambungnya lagi sambil mengelus pipi sang pemuda berambut merah.

"Terimakasih Naru – chan, aku juga sayang padamu" katanya menggenggam tangan mungil yang berada di pipinya lalu tersenyum, senyum yang sangat jarang diperlihatkannya pada orang lain. Dari jauh perempuan yang tadi bermain dengan anak kecil tesebut menangis penuh haru melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapannya.

Pemuda itu mengernyit saat melihat anak perempuan didepannya tiba – tiba jatuh terduduk sambil memegang bahunya, "Naru – chan… kamu kenapa?" tanyanya panik, perempuan berambut merah yang tadinya hanya melihat dari jauh mulai terbang dengan cepat menuju anak tersebut. "Gaara ada apa dengan Naruko – chan?" tanyanya sambil menggendong sang perempuan blondie. "Aku tidak tau Kaa – Sama tiba – tiba saja ia terjatuh"

"A..aa..duh.. Obaa – chan bahu Nalu cakit, cakiiiiit cekaliii… hiiks,… papa.. papaa… hiks.. cakiit…. Huaaaa PAPA CAAKIIIIIT…." Teriak sang anak sambil menggeliat keras digendongan sang nenek, tubuhnya terasa kepanasan dan sakit, tulangnya terasa seperti remuk, dan kepalanya juga terasa ingin pecah. Ditengah teriakan anak perempuan itu tiba – tiba saja cahaya yang sangat terang menyelimuti pungung anak tersebut lalu sepasang sayap berwarna hitam keluar dari punggungnya setelahnya sang anak pun pingsan dipelukan neneknya ketika nenek dan pamanya membawa ia kepada sang kakek.

 **Kamar Minato**

 **BRAAAK…..**

 **"** MINATO" teriak sang istri ketika membuka pintu kamar sang suami dengan paksa.

"Kushina… NARUKO… ? hey kenapa dengan Naruko? Sayap hitam? Apa segelnya melemah? Cpat letakan ia disini dan Gaara cepat panggil bibimu" Minato dengan sigap memberikan perintah. Setelah kushina meletakkan tubuh pingsan Naruko dikasur segera Minato memeriksa segel yang empat tahun lalu ia lakukan, tak lama stelah itu Tsunade datang dan meminta minato pindah dari posisinya. Dengan telaten sang wanita dengan surai blondie pucat itu memeriksa Naruko yang terbaring lemah dikasur.

"Ada apa dengannya Tsuna – chan? Apa dia baik – baik saja? Naru tadi terlihat kesakitan sekali, lalu…. Lalu… ia pingsan. Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan Naru – chan?" wanita dengan bermata ungu tersebut melemparkan pertanyaan yang bertubi – tubi membuat sang suami harus menenangkannya. "Sabar Kushi – chan biarkan Tsunade menjelaskannya, jika ka uterus bertanya dengan panik begitu ia tidak akan bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Naru."

"Maafkan aku Minato"

"Tidak usah khawatir Kushina – san, Naru – chan hanya pingsan karna tidak kuat menahan sakit akibat benturan kekuatannya yang ingin lepas dengan segel yang diberikan Nii – sama, selebihnya ia tidak apa – apa, segel yang dibuat oleh Nii – sama juga masih sangat kuat, aku akan memberikannya obat untuk meredakan sakit akibat kontraksi tersebut, oya mengenai sayapnya, itu karena darah iblisnya lebih dominan dibandingkan darah malaikat didalam tubuhnya, sekarang biarkan ia istirahat disini, supaya aku bisa mengetahui keadaanya lebih cepat jika terjadi sesuatu" Jelas sang angel of medicine tersebut tenang.

Ketiga orang yang ada dikamar tersebut langsung menghela nafas lega. "Okaa – sama aku akan mencari deidara dulu, aku permisi" pemuda berambut merah itu segera melenggang keluar dari kamar orang tuanya.

"Naru – chan… sejak kecil kau sudah sangat menderita, Maafkan Obaa – chan yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan mu, Kau pasti sangat kesepian karena dikucilkan, kau pasti kesepian karna diasingkan, kau pasti kesepian karna dipisahkan dengan Naruto, kau pasti kesepian karna terpisah dari kedua orang tuamu.. maaf sayang.. maaf.. hiks…hiks.. Minato…" sang wanita bersurai merah panjang tersebut menangis tersedu ketika suaminya memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. "Rasa sakit yang dirasakan Naruko akan membuatnya lebih lebih dan lebih kuat menghadapi kenyataan ini kushina jadi dukunglah ia semampumu, jaga ia dengan kasih sayangmu sampai dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dan menemukan Naruto dengan kemapuannya sendiri, dia adalah anak yang special yang sudah diberikan oleh Kami – sama untuk kita jaga"

"Anata…."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gaara P.O.V**

Mungkin ini saatnya aku mencari orang itu, aku harus segera memberikan suratnya! Nii – sama aku pasti akan segera memberitahukan orang itu dan juga tentang Naruko, oya Nii – sama apa kau tau? Putri mu tumbuh menjadi anak yang cantik dan juga kuat, anak itu memiliki Mata biru polos yang sangat mirip denganmu, rambut pirangnya juga sama bercahayanya sepertimu, tapi kulitnya sangat putih, apa ayahnya yang memiliki kulit seputih itu? Naruko juga sangat pintar, bahkan ia mengerti saat aku menceritakan tentang dirinya di umurnya yang belum genap limatahun. Saat tersenyum ada lesung dipipi kirinya mirip sekali dengan mu Nii – sama, kau pasti menyesal Nii – sama tidak bisa melihatnya tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik, kurasa ia akan menjadi sepopuler dirimu jika saja ia tidak memiliki darah iblis ditubuhnya, tapi Nii – sama jangan khawatir aku, Deidara, Okaa – sama, Otou – sama juga bibi Tsunade sangat menyayangi gadis kecilmu itu, dan sebentar lagi aku akan mempertemukannya dengan pria yang menjadi tokoh utama hadirnya sikecil cantik Naruko! Itu yang Nii – sama ingin kan bukan? Aku dan Deidara sedang berusaha menemukan pria bernama Uchiha Itachi itu. dan secepatnya kami akan mebawanya pada dia.

 **END Gaara P.O.V**

Gaara, nama pemuda yang tengah mencari adiknya yang bernama deidara itu bermonolog ria didalam pikirannya ketika mengingat kakak sulungnya juga si gadis kecil yang cantik itu, ia melewati taman yang dipenuhi bunga – bunga berwarna warni, hingga ia menemukan adik pirangnya yang sedang duduk bersila di atas angin, sayapnya yang bercahaya terbentang lebar dipunggungnya sambil mengepak – ngepak pelan, rambut pirang panjangnya berkibar tertiup angin sekilas seperti seorang perempuan walaupun sebenarnya laki – laki, pemuda merah itu sendiri heran kenapa adik dan kakaknya itu memiliki wajah yang cantik seperti seorang perempuan, tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya kurang lebih seperti itu juga.

Rambut semerah darah itu bergoyang diterpa angin, ia melihat adiknya yang melayang udara itu sedang melihat sebuah layar yang disebut _lacrima_ , entah apa yang dilihatnya iapun tidak tahu, ketika tinggal sedikit lagi sampai dibelakang adiknya itu simerah hampir terjungkal ke belakang karna deidara yang berbalik tanpa aba – aba sambil berteriak.

"Nii –san aku menemukannya! Iblis bernama Uchiha Itachi itu aku berhasil menemmukannya, lihat ini… lihat lihat….!" Seru sang blondie sambil mengarahkan _lacrima_ itu pada sang kakak berambut merah yang masih dalam keadaan shock berat, mendengar lengkingan suara si pirang. Pada _lacrima_ tersebut menampilkan gambar seorang pria berwajah tampan dengan mata dan rambut berwarna hitam legam, ia memiliki kulit seputih susu, ia juga memiliki tubuh yang tinggi seperti seorang pangeran – ah dia memang seorang pangeran dulunya sebelum meninggalkan neraka karna pria pirang kekasihnya itu.

"Nii – san.. kenapa Nii – san malah bengong sih? Lihat ini,…. Aku menemukannya" seru si pirang sambil menggoyang – goyangkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah sang kakak berambut merah.

"Aaa.. ahh.. maaf dei …" jawab si merah memerhatikan benda yang mirip layar televise LCD itu, ' aku shock karna suaramu' sambungnya lagi dalam hati. Pemuda yang ditampilakn di layar itu terlihat sedang merenung menatapi sebuah foto yang berada ditangannya.

"Dei.. bisakah kau melihat foto yang ada di tangannya itu foto siapa?" tanya sang kakak.

Sipirang hanya mengangguk tanpa menjawab lalu mengarahkan Lacrima itu untuk melihat foto seorang pemuda cantik berambut pirang dengan mata biru, tersenyum cerah juga disampingnya ada seorang pria yang sama seperti yang sedang menggenggam foto, ia sudah yakin bahwa pemuda itu adalah orang yang dicarinya dua tahun terakhir ini. 'akhirnya ketemu jugaaaa.. haah' batin sang pemuda berambut merah menghela nafas pelan.

"Kerja bagus dei.. kau memang – …"

 **Kresekk.. kresek.. kresek..**

"ahemm…" tiba – tiba sebuah deheman mengagetkan keduanya.

"eh?/huh?" kedua pemuda dengan warna rambut yang kontras itu menolehkan kepalanya pada layar yang tiba – tiba saja menyorot pada pemuda tampan tadi. Keduanya terkejut ketika mata yang tadinya hitam itu telah berubah menjadi warna merah dengan pupil berbentuk shuriken. Menatap kearah layar dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk.

"Aku tidak tau siapa kalian dan apa mau kalian, yang aku tahu kalian sejak tadi memperhatikanku, jika memang ada perlu denganku datanglah kemansionku didunia manusia, aku akan mengirimkan petanya." Dengan itu Lacrima itu langsung mati meninggalkan keduanya dalam keadaan ternganga tidak percaya bahwa mereka ketahuan. Setelahnya sebuah hologram 2 dimensi dengan gambar peta pun muncul dihadapan mereka, melihat itu sang kakak pun segera menyimpannya.

"aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya mengetahui kita kak" ucap sang adik dengan nada bingung.

Sang kakak hanya mengedikan bahu, tanda ia juga tidak tahu. Kemudian ia pun mengajak sang adik untuk menjenguk keponakan mereka yang taadi jatuh sakit. Dan disetujui oleh sang adik.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **DISCLAIMER : NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

 **Tapi ITACHI milik aku seorang haha #dirasengan kishimoto sensei**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pairing : ItaNaru, SasuKyuu, Kura x ….. (masih dipikirkan)**

 **Warning : boys love, MxM, yang gak suka jangan baca, OOC, typo bertebaran, alur gak jelas dan teman – temannya.**

 **Saya masih newbie jadi mohon maaf jika, tulisan saya masih amat sangat perlu diperbaiki..!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelopak mata dengan warna tan itu mulai menampakkan iris sebiru batu sapphire, hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah kain berwarna hitam, ia mencoba menggeliat untuk melepaskan tubuhnya tapi tidak bisa, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Ia mencium wangi mint yang sepertinya ia kenal. Dengan sedikit kesusahan ia pun menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah tidur seorang pria dengan kulit putih dan dua garis melintang disisi hidungnya, tanpa sadar sang pemilik batu sapphire tersebut menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi lalu bibir dan diakhiri pada rahang tegas sang pemuda, saat melakukannya ia merasakan sensasi lain yang sangat familiar didirinya, ia merasa ini seperti dejavu tapi ia tak mengingat sama sekali siapakah orang ini. Saat hendak menarik kembali tangannya sebuah tangan lain menghentikannya, lalu ia mendongak hanya untuk mendapati mata tajam sehitam obsidian itu menatapnya dengan lembut, membuat sesuatu diperutnya bergejolak, tapi seingatnya bukankah pria ini semalam memiliki mata beriris merah? Kenapa sekarang hitam?

"Kau tidak pernah berubah yah? Sejak dulu selalu memikirkan warna mataku. Hmm? Apa ada yang salah dengan mereka? lagi pula apa kau baik – baik saja? Bukankah hyuuga itu semalam sempat menggigit lehermu?" ucap sang pemilik rambut hitam yang diikat ekor kuda tersebut sambil terus menatap birunya langit yang menatapnya balik dengan bingung.

Hitamnya obsidian itu tak dapat membohongi sang pemilik langit biru bahwa ada berbagai perasaan yang terpantul disana, seakan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu. 'apakah kau mengenalku?' pertanyaan itu yang muncul pertama kali dalam pikiran si pirang, saat sang pemuda mengatakan dirinya tidak pernah berubah. Sang pemuda yang dapat mendengar kata hati sipirang merasakan kegetiran didalam hatinya ternyata sipirang benar – benar tidak mengingatnya sedikitpun, ia hanya dapat merasakan sesuatu seperti dejavu jika masa lalu terulang lagi.

Itachi memeluk kepala Naruto kemudian membenamkan dia didadanya tangan kanannya mengelus puncak kepala Naruto mencoba menulis ulang apa yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka, setelah beberapa kali mencoba dan tidak berhasil, ia akhirnya menyerah karna sepertinya ada kekuatan lain yang menghalangi dirinya menelusuri memori sipirang. Tanpa sepengetahuan si pirang ia tersenyum getir hanya saja tiba – tiba sipirang yang berkata satu kalimat membuatnya langsung tercengang dan menyunggingkan senyuman lembut.

"Maaf aku tidak mengenalmu, tapi aku merasakan pernah ada ikatan yang kuat diantara kita, jika kau memang tidak keberatan bantulah aku mengingatnya meskipun itu mustahil" katanya dengan kecil tapi ia tahu kalau sang pemuda mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

Dengan lembut itachi melepaskan pelukannya lalu ia duduk dikasurnya memandang mahluk pirang cantik yang ikut duduk menghadap dirinya, menatapnya dengan mata biru yang bulat dan jernih. 'kau masih secantik dulu Naruto, bahkan seteleh bertahun – tahun lamanya kau malah semakin cantik, sebenarnya feromon apa yang kau gunakan padaku' batin itachi tidak habis pikir, bertahun – tahun lamanya ia hidup sendiri tak seharipun dapat melupakan sipirang. Dengan pelan ia mengankat dagu sipirang lalu mengecup keningnya penuh kasih membuat sipirang tersipu – sipu dengan perlakuannya. Ia mendengar lagi isi hati pemuda pirang dihadapannya dan membuatnya terkekeh geli 'Kenapa orang ini memperlakukanku seakan aku ini istri dari anak – anaknya? Apa jangan – jangan aku memang istrinya? Tapi hey aku ini laki – laki mana mungkin aku istrinya mustahil'

"hmmm… kau memang bukan istriku, mulai sekarang kau adalah … Maid pribadiku" kata itachi sambil menyerahkan sragam maid pada naruto yang ia ambil dari meja disebelahnya, baju itu berwarna baby blue dengan renda putih lalu bagian depan dan belakangnya agak sedikit terbuka, kemudian ada bandana (author gak tau namanya apa) yang senada dengan seragam tersebut, juga sepasang stocking tipis berwarna putih dan sepatu yang juga berwarna putih.

'Dia bisa membaca Pikiranku' batin Naruto kesal.

Naruto bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, bukankah pria itu tadi memperlakukannya bagaikan seorang putri dan sekarang ia malah dijadikan pembantunya, sebenarnya maunya apa sih?' batin si pirang lagu frustasi sendiri, itachi lagi – lagi sengaja mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto dan membuatmya terkekeh – lagi?

"Kau pikir dirimu siapa hmm?" kata itachi berpura – pura terdengar sinis sambil mengangkat dagu sipirang dengan Telunjuknya "Bukankah kau sudah kuselamatkan dari si penghisap darah itu? seharusnya kau berterimakasih aku hanya menjadikanmu maidku bukannya sarapanku"ucapnya lagi dengan seringai menyebalkan "jadi sekarang bersihkan tubuhmu dan pakai baju itu atau kau lebih memilih menjadi makananku… hmm…" sambungnya sambil memperlihatkan dua taring yang tiba – tiba memanjang dari setiap sudut bibirnya.

Naruto ketakutan dan langsung berlari kekamar mandi yang entah mengapa bisa tahu dengan sendirinya. Melihat Naruto yang sudah mengunci kamar mandi Itachi langsung melepaskan tawanya dengan terbahak – bahak. "hahahahaha…. Kau sangat manis hahaha kau manis sekali… saat ketakutan seperti itu Naruto… hahah.. hhaha.." ia tertawa sampai perutnya sakit dan airmata keluar dai pelupuk matanya. Ia jadi teringat saatt dulu ia meminta Naruto secara terang – terangan untuk memakai seragam maid yang ia berikan tadi.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Naruto…" pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu memanggil pemuda berkulit tan yang sedang didekapnya.

"Hn?" jawab sang pemuda cuek meminjam tredmark andalan sang kekasih.

"aku punya permintaan apa kau mau mengabulkannya?"

"Apa?" kali ini ia merespon sang kekasih sambil mendongakan kepalanya,

Pemuda berkulit putih itu pun memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam pada si pirang, lalu menyuruhnya untuk membukanya langsung. Setelah dibuka pemuda pirang itu melongok melihat pakaian maid berwarna babyblue dengan renda disana sini.

"apa maksudmu dengan pakaian perempuan ini keriput?" tanyanya tajam dengan tatapan menyipit curiga,

"kau ini Idiot atau apa Naruto? Pakaian ini yah untuk kau pakai dan kau harus memakainya, lalu nanti kita akan bermain di mansion ku, aku akan menjadi tuanmu dan kau akan menjadi maidku, nah jadi ketika aku masuk kamar kau harus mengatakan 'okaerinasaimasen Gosijin – sama' lalu kau akan bertanya 'Gosijin – sama, anda ingin makan, mandi, atau diriku?' begitu dan kita akan bermain sampai pagi" ucap itachi panjang lebar dengan nada tidak berdosa tak menyadari kedutan dikepala sipirang yang sudah menumpuk dimana – mana…

Aura hitam dengan latar api Neraka menyelimutii sang pemda berkulit tan, dengan mata yang berkilat – kilat penuh aura membunuh ia menatap itachi tajam. Lalu teriakan pilu dan amukan sang pria blonde pun memecah kesunyian taman dengan danau buatan tersebut.

"Katakan Itachi keriput Mesum, Katakan sekali lagi sebelum aku membunuhmu dua kali… dan menghancurkan neraka" amuk si blonde pada si pemuda berkulit putih tersebut .

"A..ampun Naruuu.. aku hanya bercanda…." Itaci memohon dengan penuh harap menjauh dari sang blondie, yang dimatanya kini lebih mirip iblis bertubuh malaikat.

Sang blondie menyeringai kejam "Mari kesini sayang biar kutunjukkan padamu bagaimana caraku bermain… khu.. khu …. Khuuu.."

Benar – benar type sadistic

 **END OF FLASH BACK**

Lamunan itachi buyar sesaat setelah bunyi pintu kamar mandi terbuka, seorang pemuda pirang berparas manis menyembulkan kepalanya hanya untuk mengintip sang tuan rumah dengan mata birunya yang penuh dengan kegalauan anatara mau keluar atau tidak, keluar dengan pakaian ini sama saja menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria, tapi kalau tidak keluar orang itu bilang akan menjadikan dirinya sebagai sarapan, demi apapun dia belum ingin mati sebelum mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Itu lah kira – kira yang dipikirkan Naruto saat ini, akhirnya dengan mengambil nafas panjang dan meneguhkan hati ia pun keluar dan berjalan dengan pelan lalu berdiri didepan Itachi dengan pipi Merona akibat malu.

Itachi menatap Naruto dari atas kebawah lalu keatas lagi, membuat pose ala detektif yang sedang berpikir lalu memicingkan matanya menilai penampilan sang blondie, pemuda itupun tersenyum tipis, NarutoNya memang yang paling cantik dan mempesona, biarpun ia sekarang manusia biasa, tak sedikitpun menutup aura malaikat yang sejak dulu dimilikinya bahkan wangi tubuhnya masih sama seperti yang ia ingat dulu, dia benar – benar NarutoNya, kekasihnya, hidupnya, tak seorangpun yang bisa merebutnya lagi. Tekad itachi dalam hati.

Itachi berdiri dari kasurnya lalu mendekati Naruto, ia merendahkan bibirnya dan berbisik dengan sangat halus di telinga sipirang manis "Ikut aku… aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan yang lain" lalu diakhiri dengan mengecup telinga sang blondie iseng.

"Huuuuaaaah….. Mesum….!" Teriak sang blondie kaget sambil menjauhkan wajah itachi dari perpotongan lehernya, sedangkan itachi sendiri hanya tersenyum usil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tempat Kurama sama Sasuke**

– **TRAANG.. – – TRANG –**

Bunyi dua bilah pedang yang saling beradu mengusik ketenangan tempat itu, dua orang pria dengan warna rambut yang sangat kontras saling mengadukan pedangnya, sang pemuda berambut hitam dengan model melawan Grafitasi mengalirkan listrik pada pedangnya sedangkan yang berambut orange kemerahan tersebut mengalirkan chakra berwarna kuning yang terlihat berkobar – kobar seperti api pada pedangnya, di punggungnya juga ada Sembilan ekor panjang yang berkibar dan menari – nari di udara.

Peluh dan nafas panas pendek – pendek tanda kelelahan sudah membanjiri keduanya akan tetapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang mau berhenti untuk saling menghunuskan pedang yang terlihat berbahaya itu, hingga sang pemilik pedang dengan chakra kuning tersebut menggunakan ekornya untuk melempar sang pengguna kusanagi yang dialirkan petir pada sebuah pohon dan keduanya pun jatuh terbaring diatas rumput hijau yang masih berembun.

"cuhkuph… hah..agh.. cuhkup Sas akuh… ugh.. sudah tidak kuat…. Kita sudah melakukan ini semalaman suntuk… dan ini akhirnya… aku menang sudah berhasil menjatuhkanmu lebih dulu" Kurama berbicara sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang pendek – pendek.

"ugghhh… kau curang rubah … hah… haah…uff..khuhh… kau menggunakan ekormu disaat terakhir… aaaaaghhh…. Sial aku lelah sekali" gerutu sipemuda berkulit putih dengan mata yang hitam yang pekat tidak terima atas kekalahannya. Ia berguling mendekati si pemuda orange yang terbaring tak begitu jauh darinya lalu memerangkapnya dengan menopang kedua tangannya disetiap sisi tubuh si orange dan menatapnya dengan serius.

"heeh… semuanya sah dalam cinta dan perang…. Jadi sekornya 51 – 49 aku menang dua point darimu.. heheeheh" Kekeh pemuda berekor itu menatap sang Uchiha bungsu.

"apa" ketusnya lagi.

"Kitsune…. give me a kiss" Kata sang Uchiha seduktif.

"Haaaah…. ? Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini setiap kali kau kalah dariku? Kau pikir aku akan menyerahkan kemenanganku dengan kau melakukan ini huh? NO, Never, Nehi, Ogah.." Ketus si pemuda orange lagi denan berbagai kalimat penolakan yang entah dari mana saja ia dengar.

"Haaah… kau sama sekali tidak ada manis – manisnya rubah..! kurasa adikmu bisa lebih manis darimu! Yah mungkin saja… dan sepertinya adikmu juga sangat menyenangkan hmmm…" Ssang Uchiha muda mulai memainkan kata – katanya.

"Unggas…. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau suka sama Kyuu..? aku bisa membantumu, seharusnya kau bilang saja! Kau kan tidak perlu minta cium – cium segala" Kata si orange mencoba melawan sang bungsu Uchiha.

Sang Uchiha tersenyum miring "jadi kau mengijinkan jika aku menjadikan adikmu seperti dirimu saat ini? Kau memang kakak yang kejam yah? Aku tidak menyangka! " ucapnya dengan wajah yang ia buat sedih, "Malang sekali nasib Kyuubi memiliki kakak sepertimu!" Sang Uchiha berkata sambil memainkan tangannya didalam pakaian yang dikenakan Kurama, mengelus tubuhnya secara perlahan sehingga membuat sang rubah bergidik, oke ia menyerah sebentar lagi si uchiha ini akan menyentuh ekornya tempat paling sensitive jika disentuh dan dia tidak ingin Uchiha ini mengerjainya lagi.

"Oke stop, pindahkan tanganmu" akhirnya ia menyerah "hanya sebuah ciuman seperti biasa kan? Kalau begitu aku menyerah saja berarti kau menang sekarang skornya 51 – 50 oke?" kesalnya lagi mencoba untuk bangun tapi sepertinya ia telah ditahan dengan sesuatu yang kasat mata seperti

"Chidori senbon, aku menggunakannya untuk mematikan titik – titik vital di tubuhmu jadi kau tidak bisa bangun, dan aku sama sekali tidak berniat dikasihani olehmu, jadi lakukan seperti biasa saja, apa kau mengerti?" Setelah menutup kalimatnya sang bungsu Uchihapun memulai dengan sebuah kecupan – kecupan ringan dan lama – kelamaan hal tersebut menjadi ciuman basah yang melibatkan lidah, dalam hal ini Sang Uchiha selalu menang, terbukti dari kurama yang mulai menggelengkan kepalanya karna sudah kehabisan nafas, kalian pasti bertanya kenapa ia tak menendang atau memukulnya saja kan? Jawabannya mudah saja karna Chidori senbon sang Uchiha masih aktif ditubuhnya.

"Phuaaah….. kaau ingin membunuhku haah?" kesal si pemuda berekor Sembilan mendelikan matanya pada Sasuke.."Lagi pula kau ini Gay, apa? Berciuman seperti itu yang seharusnya kau lakukan dengan wanita, WA – NI – TA" Sambungnya lagi menegaskan kata – katanya di akhir kalimat. Lalu menutup matanya mencoba untuk istirahat karna kelelahan.

Bungsu Uchiha tersenyum miring "Hn" balasnya cuek, " 51 – 52" katanya lagi lalu merebahkan dirinya disamping Kurama dan membawa sang pemuda kedalam pelukannya.

"Istirahatlah, jangan pikirkan apapun untuk sekarang! Aku akan membantumu mencari adikmu yang hilang itu.. lagi pula dia bersama si pirang itu kan? Jadi yakinlah ia akan baik – baik saja." Bungsu Uchiha tersebut membaca pikiran si Orange yang ternyata mengkhawatirkan adik perempuannya yang menghilang entah kemana bersama pamannya, jadi ia berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Kau punya sisi manis juga yha dibalik sifat menyebalkanmu itu." Komentar Kurama atas perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Hn" sasuke mendengus malas. Ia capek dan ingin istirahat juga.

Keduanya pun tertidur di hutan tersebut karna kelelahan setelah semalaman bertarung, melepaskan emosi masing – masing, Kurama yang Frustasi akibat adiknya yang menghilang dan Sasuke yang lagi dinomor duakan oleh kakaknya. Keduanya selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan membuat pertarungan mereka sebagai Game untuk meredam emosional dan itu selalu berhasil walaupun keduanya akan berbuat curang untuk mengungguli poin mereka masing – masing.

Keduanya sama sekali tidak mengerti akan hubungannya, mereka bukan sahabat seperti yang difilm – film, keduanya juga bukan kekasih, mereka hanya dua orang dengan masalah mereka masing – masing yang dipertemukan oleh takdir, dan Mereka saling membutuhkan satu samalain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MANSION HYUUGA**

Cahaya matahari pagi telah bersinar meskipun tidak terlalu cerah, berkas – berkas embun dimalam hari yang membasahi rerumputan mulai mengering, dari cela – cela jendela yang tak tertutupi gorden disebuah kamar bias – bias cahaya menerangi kamar tersebut dan mengusik tidur seorang gadis berambut indigo, ia memiliki kulit yang putih dan halus, juga paras yang cantik. Gadis itu menggeliat merasa terganggu lalu membuka matanya dan tampaklah iris berwarna lavender tanpa pupil.

Gadis itu bangkit dari kursinya, ternyata dirinya semalam tertidur dikursi tempatnya istirahat sehabis latihan dengan kakak laki – lakinya kemarin sore, dan mencari mangsa yang entah mengapa sangat sulit didapatkannya semalam. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya dari sisa – sisa makanannya semalam, dan setelahnya ia pun memakai sebuah dress berwarna soft pink selutut, rambutnya yang berwarna indigo ia kepang lalu sebuah jepit rambut berwarna lavender ia sematkan rambutnya. Setelah itu ia pun keluar dari kamarnya menemui ayah dan kakak laki – lakinya yang biasanya pada saat seperti ini sedang berada diruang keluargauntuk membicarakan hal – hal tentang klan atau apapun itu.

Sesampainya dipintu ruangan tersebut gadis bersurai indigo itu melihat sang kakak dan ayahnya berwajah tegang dengan rahang yang mengeras, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres ! – pikir gadis itu, ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan matanya tidak menangkap apa yang dicarinya yaitu adik bungsu mereka, dengan elegan ia masuk lalu membungkuk hormat pada kakak dan ayahnya setelahnya gadis itu pun duduk disamping sang kakak laki – laki. Samar – samar hidungnya mencium bau darah yang familiar dari sebuah kertas yang ada digenggaman ayahnya, hatinya mulai tidak tenang ia tau pasti sesuatu yang buruk menimpa adiknya. Dengan hati – hati ia pun bertanya pada sang ayah.

"Maaf ayah… apa sesuatu terjadi pada hanabi?"

Sang ayah menatap sendu anak gadisnya, ia menghembuskan nafas berat kemudian menceritakan semuanya pada sang gadis yang sama sekali tidak percaya kalau adiknya mati, bahkan sebelum berpisah dipinggiran desa untuk mencari mangsa semalam hanabi masih baik – baik saja, ia juga sudah memeperingatkannya agar selalu menggunakan byakugannya untuk melihat genjutsu yang dipasang didaerah kekuasaan orang lain.

Pundak yang awalnya tegap itu turun dengan lemas dalam seketika, ini berita yang sangat buruk untuk didengarkan di pagi hari, adik satu – satunya mati, seandainya yang membunuh adalah iblis biasa ia sendiri bisa datang untuk membalasnya, tapi yang menjadi dalang dibalik kematian adiknya adalah Uchiha, salah satu dari raja iblis yang menguasai Neraka, jika ia nekat untuk menyerang mereka, bisa dipastikan para Uchiha itu akan membinasakan semua Hyuuga – brengsek! Ia mengutuk orang yang sudah melakukan itu.

Hyuuga merupakan salah satu iblis yang juga menguasai Neraka, mereka berada dibawah pimpinan _Maou_ Satan yang merupakan keturunan clan Otsutsuki, dan clan Hyuuga merupakan cabang dari clan tersebut. Mereka merupakan iblis dari ras _Youkai,_ sama seperti para Uchiha yang merupakan iblis dari ras Vampire, para Hyuuga juga hanyaa meminum darah sebagai makanan mereka, akan tetapi mereka hanya meminum darah manusia berbeda dengan Uchiha yang bisa meminum darah manusia ataupun hewan, para Hyuuga juga berbeda dengan clan Otsutsuki, mereka adalah ras _Youkai_ kanibal, selain meminum darah mereka juga memakan daging manusia karna dapat membuat mereka awet muda menurut para tetua Otsutsuki.

Ketiga Hyuuga tersebut terdiam dalam pikiran mereka masing – masing, berita ini terlalu tiba – tiba, mereka ingin membalaskan dendam bungsu Hyuuga tersebut, akan tetapi jika mereka mengambil tindakan gegabah, hal tersebut bisa berakibat fatal pada clan Hyuuga, bukan hanya para Uchiha yang akan bertindak tapi Otsutsuki juga bisa menghukum mereka atas tuduhan pemberontakan. Mereka benar – benar berada didalam keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan. Keadaan dimana baik maju ataupun mundur bisa merugikan mereka.

Dalam keesunyian itu, tiba – tiba sebuah ide gila muncul dikepala sang gadis indigo, ia ingat kalau dulu ada desas – desus bahwa surga menyembunyikan seorang keturunan Lucifer, akan tetapi mereka berhasil membawanya kabur dan menyembunyikannya, kalau ia bisa menikah dengan salah satu penerus Uchiha itu ia bisa menghancurkan mereka dari dalam apalagi jika ia memiliki keturunan dari mereka, ini akan menjadi lebih mudah – benar kan? Dengan itu juga, Hyuuga bisa mengambil alih gelar raja iblis Lucifer dan mereka tidak perlu menjadi bawahan Otsutsuki lagi, ahh betapa pintarnya diriku – pikir hinata.

Gadis bernama Hinata itu pun menyampaikan apa yang dipikirkannya pada sang kakak juga ayahnya, dan ide gila itu ditolak mentah – mentah oleh keduanya, bagaimanapun juga berurusan dengan Uchiha itu sangat berbahaya bagi mereka yang tidak memiliki banyak kekuatan militer.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang Uchiha memiliki seorang penerus yang disembunyikan oleh orang – orang surga? Bagaimana mungkin seorang iblis ada di surga? Tentunya ada yang aneh dengan itu" tiba – tiba sang ayah teringat akan kata – kata putrinya tadi tentang penerus Lucifer,

Neji mengerutkan keningnya tanda ia sedang berpikir, 'benar, apa untungnya mereka menyembunyikan seseorang dari Neraka? Bukankah sama saja dengan mereka memulai untuk perang antara dua fraksi? Benar – benar aneh' Neji berusaha berpikir ada hubungan apa antara surga yang menyembunyikan seorang penerus Neraka. Apa mungkin?

"Mungkin saja, jika mereka menyembunyikannya karena dia adalah keturunan dari Malaikat dan Iblis!" Jawab Hinata secara spontan membuat kedua orang lelaki disana menolehan kepalanya pada sang gadis, – ternyata hinata berpikiran sama dengan Neji "Mana mungkin seor – " bantahan sang ayah langsung dipotong oleh si sulung Hyuuga.

"Itu Mungkin saja ayah, apa ayah ingat dulu pernah ada isu yang mengatakan seorang Malaikat yang dibuang kebumi karena bersekutu dengan iblis, oleh karena itu juga banyak iblis dari ras kita dan vampire mencarinya! Bukankah kata mereka jika bisa meminum darahnya walau hanya setetes bisa membuat kita semakin kuat? Jika kita dapat menemukan malaikat itu, kita bisa menjadikannya tumbal untuk membuat kita makin kuat ayah, nasib baiknya lagi jika kita bisa mendapatkan keturunan Mereka itu, kita bisa menguasai tiga dunia sekaligus" Sulung Hyuuga itu pernah membaca kisah yang ditulis oleh seorang peramal di clan Otsutsuki jika seorang malaikat akan dibuang kebumi karna memiliki anak dari seorang iblis, jika para iblis itu mendapatkan darah sang malaikat maka mereka bisa bertambah kuat dan jika mereka bisa mendapatkan jantung dari anak tersebut maka siapapun itu baik malaikat, iblis, bahkan manusia sekalipun dapat menguasai ketiga dunia dengan mudah.

Sang ayah tersenyum "Tak salah mereka menyebutmu jenius dari clan Hyuuga Neji! Aku bangga padamu, baiklah kalau begitu kita akan mencari mereka, apa kau tau dimana malaikat itu dibuang? Kita bisa memulai pencariannya dari sana, tapi ingat selidiki ini dengan diam – diam jangan sampai Otsutsuki tau, kau mengerti Neji? Oh dan Hinata bantulah kakakmu… bisa kan?" tanya sang ayah yang nadanya lebih mirip perintah daripada meminta bantuan. Kemudian sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga pun berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sang gadis berambut indigo menghela nafas berat, ia memang tak pernah dianggap dikeluarga ini, bahkan dirinya lebih lemah dari pada Hanabi maka dari itu ayahnya hanya memerhatikan kakak dan adiknya, mungkin jika dirinya yang berada ditempat Hanabi sekarang ini ayahnya akan lebih bersyukur dan tidak ingin susah payah untuk membalaskan dendam kematiannya, miris sekali hidupnya.

"Baik ayah.." Jawabnya pelan lalu melirik Neji pemuda tampan berambut coklat dengan mata serupa dirinya, yah bagaimanapun mereka adik kakak wajar jika memiliki mata yang sama. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang berpikir keras, apakah jika diriinya berada ditempat sang adik kakak laki – lakinya juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat ini?

"Kaak… Neji" panggil sang gadis lembut membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya sang pemuda menatap adiknya yang wajahnya manampakkan guratan – guratan sedih yang berusaha disembunyikan walau tidak berhasil.

"Kak Neji… apa kakak sayang padaku?" Tanyanya lirih, bagaimanapun juga ia juga seorang gadis yang akan sedih jika dijauhi oleh orang – orang yang disayanginya.

"Kau ini kenapa jadi sentimentil begitu Hinata? Tentu saja aku menyayangimu! Kau adikku apa alasan bagiku untuk tidak menyayangimu?" jawab sang pemuda membelai kepala bersurai indigo itu lembut.

"Jika aku yang berada di tempat Hanabi sekarang apa kakak juga akan melakukan hal yang sama?" tanya sang gadis lagi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu hinata? Katakan pada kakak! Walaupun tidak bisa membantumu setidaknya aku bisa mengurangi bebanmu hmmm…" inilah yang disukai Hinata dari Neji, ia merupakan tipe seorang kakak idaman yang selalu bisa mengerti perasaan adiknya disaat seperti apapun.

Akhirnya air mata itu jatuh juga setelah sekian lama ia menahannya, titik demi titik jatuh membasahi tangannya yang mengepal diatas paha, ia menggeleng lemah kemudian menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya untuk menenangkan diri. Pemuda bernama Neji itu tersenyum ia mengerti keadaan adiknya yang selalu dibedakan oleh ayah mereka kemudian membawa gadis tersebut kedalam pelukannya, memberikannya kasih sayang yang sangat jarang diberikan ayah mereka.

"Tidak apa… kakak akan selalu menjadi tempat sandaran mu kapanpun kau membutuhkannya" ucap sang pemuda lagi membuat si gadis indigo lebih baik dari sebelumnya. ia tidak tahu jika kakaknya yang sebelumnya selalu cuek dan dingin ternyata sangat menyayanginya juga.

"Makasih kak… ayo kita membutuhkan kekuatan untuk mencari malaikat dan anaknya itu, akan lebih baik jika kita bergerak dalam satuan kecil, empat sampai lima orang kurasa cukup" Hinata tersenyum lembut lalu bangun dari sofa itu dan mengajak sang pemuda berambut coklat utnuk mengumpulkan prajurit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DI HUTAN**

Hutan adalah dimana pohon – pohon tumbuh dengan sangat besar dan juga lebat, hutan bisa menjadi jantungnya sebuah lokasi, dihutann banyak kehidupan hewan – hean liar, disana juga banyak tumbuh – tubuhan beracun maupun tubuhan obat, dan jangan lupakan buah – buahan yang bisa dimakan juga tidak, hutan dapat menyerap air hujan yang berkebih sehingga tidak terjadi banjir, hutan juga bisa dijadikan sebagai tempat tinggal yang nyaman karna udaranya yang belum tercemar oleh polusi seperti di kota – kota besar.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaa… " teriak seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut blonde panjang bermata biru dan 3 goresan dimasing – masing pipinya. Membangunkan seorang wanita berambut pink buble gum yang masih meringkuk di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

Sang gadis berambut pink yang merasa tidurnya terusik menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya dan menutup telinganya dengan bantal. Si gadis blondie yang kesal pun menarik selimut itu menampakkan gadis berkulit putih yang memakai baju berwarna merah dan celana pendek.

"Hey.. pinky cepat banguunnnn… kau bilang akan mengajariku mengendalikan kekuatanku " kesal si gadis blondie sambil menarik – narik tangan putih itu agar membuka matanya yang masih saja tertutup padahal matahari sudah menembus celah – celah kayu rumah pohon mereka.

"Aaaaaaaargggh….. shorty biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagiiiii, aku lelah sekali..! minta dei – san saja dulu.." Gerutu gadis pink itu menarik tangannya lalu memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Gaaahh… Dei Oji – san sedang kehutan mencari buah – buahan, katanya dia bosan dengan makanan hijau itu terus" Si gadis blondie menginformasikan sambil mengingat kata – kata pamannya, yang keluar pagi – pagi buta tadi. "tchk" sang blondie berdecak kesal, kemudian terlintaslah ide jahil dikepalanya untuk membuat gadis pink itu bangun.

Gadis pemilik netra bak batu safir itu memejamkan matanya, lalu bibirnya mengucapkan kata – kata dengan lirih yang tidak didengar oleh sigadis pink. Tak lama setelahnya si blonde pun membuka matanya yang kini berubah menjadi warna merah dengan tiga magatama yang terus berputar cepat lalu berhenti seketika dan gadis itu pun tersenyum usil. Tiba – tiba ….

 **Tok… Tok… Took..**

Suara pintu depan pun berbunyi. "Pinky ada tamu tuuuhhhh…..! cepat buka" katanya berpura – pura tidak tahu.

"emmhh… kau saja yang buka Chibi blondie… akuuhh..zzzz" Si gadis pink menjawab dengan malas lalu dengkuran halus kembali terdengar meninggalkan sang gadis blondie yang merengut kesal dengan beberapa kedutan dikepala pirangnya. Setelah shorty sekarang Chibi Blondie kenapa makhluk pink ini selalu mengatai dirinya pendek, dirinya itu tidak pendek – hanya kurang tinggi (Author : sama aja pendek, Naruko :diem lo lazy author), lagian kan dirinya masih dalam masa pertumbuhan , huh!' sejak dulu Naruko memang paling anti kalau ada yang mengatai dirinya pendek.

Sang blondie yang tadinya merengut akhirnya tersenyum usil begitu mengingat apa yang akan ia dapatkan setelah ini, dengan itu ia pun berjalan menuju pinttu dan membukanya, ia makin memeperlebar senyumnya "ahhh Kyuu – nii selamat pagi menjelang siang, ayo masuk…." Ia sengaja memperbesar suaranya agar didengar oleh gadis pink yang langsung membuka lebar matanya dan duduk dikasurnya, dengan panik ia mengambil cermin dan melihat wajahnya yang masih kusut karna baru bangun tidur, rambut pinknya yang pendek terlihat kusut, matanya yang beriris bak batu emerald terlihat bengkak efek bangun tidur dan iyuuhh.. ada sedikit bekas iler dipipinya. Gadis muda itu hampir menangis melihat penampilannya yang sangat mengerikan dengan segera ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan berlari membuka pintu untuk ke kamar mandi membersihkan diri akan tetapi ketika ia memebuka pintu tiba – tiba …

 **Dugh… Brukk..**

"ugghhhh hidungku patahh…" Ringis sang pemilik rambut buble gum dengan lebaynya mengusap hidungnya yang bertubrukan dengan sesuatu – legih tepatnya seseorang saat ia menaikkan pandangannya seorang pemuda berambut jingga dengan iris berwarna merah bak batu ruby berdiri sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Rasanya dirinya ingin sekali menangis, karna pria pujaan hatinya itu melihatnya dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. "ha… haay kyuubi – san selamat pagi?" sapa gadis itu dengan suara semakin kecil diakhir kalimat.

Pemuda bersurai jingga itu tersenyum tipis dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menyebabkan si gadis pink itu hampir saja mimisan ditempat, habis seingatnya kyuubi itu tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu kalau bukan menyeringai kejam ya ia akan tersenyum licik begitulah kyuubi, saat hendak menyambut tangan didepannya tiba – tiba….

 **Pooof…**

Sosok pria tampan bersurai jingga tadi langsung mengilang menjadi asap, menyisakan seorang gadis blonde yang tersenyum lima jari atau lebih tepatnya tersenyum mengejek dihadapannya "Selamat pagi juga Sakura – Chan! Apa kau sudah bangun?" ujar Naruko ceria sambil bersedekap dada ia pun menyeringai, khas seorang Uchiha sekali "aah maaf yah sepertinya Kyuu – Nii sedang terburu – buru jadi dia langsung pergi deh" sambungnya dengan nada sedikit menyesal yang sangat dibuat – buat.

Ia baru sadar kalau dirinya sedang dikerjai, dan ini yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia terjebak di jebakan yang sama, 'arrrgghh.. aku memang tidak bisa melawan bocah ini' batin si pinkish girl frustasi. Mengusap tengkuknya lalu sedikit mengacak rambutnya gadis itu bangun dari acara jatuhnya "Baiklah tunggu aku dibawah aku akan segera keluar" ujarnya malas lalu melewati sang blondie yang masih berdiri dipintu kamarnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

'benar – benar iblis' batin si pinky.

Dari punggung si blonde keluar sepasang sayap berwarna hitam legam, sangat kontras dengan rambut dan kulitnya yang berwarna cerah, gadis itu pun keluar bukan dari pintu melainkan dari jendela rumah pohon itu. setelahnya ia meloncat lalu melesat keatas dengan cepat, setelah sampai dipuncak pohon yang paling tinggi ia berhenti di udara dan sayap hitamnya mengepak pelan, gadis itu sedang mengagumi pemandangan alam yang sangat luar biasa indah, pohon – pohon hijau yang menjulang tinggi lalu ia juga bisa melihat danau yang airnya berwarna biru jernih membuatnya ingin sekali mandi disana. Gadis itu menarik nafasnya dalam – dalam menghirup udara alam yang belum tercemar lalu melepaskannya dalam satu hembusan "aaahhh udara yang menyegarkan" desahnya senang.

"Heiii Naruko – chan…. Sedang apa disitu? Cepat turun aku membawakanmu buah – buahan…" seru seorang pria berambut blonde panjang.

"haaaaa… Dei Oji – san, Okaeri" Gadis bernama Naruko itu melihat pamannya yang melambai padanya meminta ia untuk turun, gadis yang kira – kira baru berusia enambelas tahunan itu pun berputar – putar di udara sebelum akhirnya turun dan mendarat tepat dihaadapan sang paman.

"Tadaima Naruko – chan..!" ujar si pria blonde tersebut menjawab sambutan keponakannya tadi. Ia pun mneyerahkan beberapa buah – buahan yang terlihat segar, mata biru gadis itu tidak kuasa menahan nafsunya untuk mencoba buah – buahan tersebut, dengan lihai gadis muda itu mengambil satu buah apel yang terlihat merah menggoda dan menggigitnya, lalu mengunyahnya dengan cepat dan menelannya lalau ia pun berseru girang "waaaaaaaaahh…. Ini enak sekali sudah beberapa hari aku tidak makan makanan seenak ini selain benda hijau yang pahit itu."

"Maaf deh karena selalu memberimu benda hijau pahit itu" sela Gadis berambut pink yang tiba – tiba saja sudah berada dibelakang Naruko.

"heheheheh…" Naruko hanya cengengesan mendapati aura gelap sahabat pinknya itu.

Setelah Naruko dan Sakura memakan buah – buahan yang dibawa oleh deidara, mereka pun memulai latihannya, pertama sakura mengajarkan untuk melatih stamina, sekuat apapun sihir jika tidak memiliki stamina yang kuat tetap saja percuma, lalu cara memperkuat sihir, sihir merupakan kekuatan imajinasi, jadi jika ingin menghasilkan demage yang besar pertama – tama ia harus mengimajinasikan sekuat apa kekuatan tersebut lalu tekan kekuatannya mencapai batas lalu keluarkan secara bersamaan. begitulah yang dikatakan Sakura berulang – ulang sambil terus menangkis serangan Naruko. Sebenarnya Naruko sudah cukup hebat mengendalikan kekuatannya ia pintar memanipulasi sesuatu seperti yang dilakukannya tadi pagi ingat? Hanya saja ia belum bisa menggunakan sihir untuk bertarung, demage yang ia berikan terkadang lemah terkadang kuat oleh karena itulah Naruko harus terus berlatih.

Dari jauh Deidara mengamati pertarungan tersebut, ia yakin keponakannya itu akan cepat bisa mengendalikan keuatannya, ketika hari itu datang maka ia akan menyelamatkan kakaknya yang disandera oleh pamannya Nagato. Setelah itu ia pun kembali membuat sebuah _Lacrima_ yang ia gunakan untuk mencari tempat dimana kakaknya itu disandera, sudah bertahun tahun ia melakukan ini tapi belum mendapatkan petunjuk sedikitpun, terkadang ia hampir putus asa tapi ketika mengingat kembali perjuangan keponakan kecilnya itu, semangatnya akan kembali membara.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

 **TBC / RNR**

 **CUAP** \- CUAP PARA PEMAIN

Author : chi lo mesum yha ternyata ...

itachi : emang loi baru tau..

sasuke : jahat lo tor Naru tuh punya gw kenpa lu pasangin sama sniki sih?

itachi : terima saja sas... elo kan jga gw kasih dua lagi kurama ama kyuubi

Kurama & kyuubi : gw gak mau sama unggas... , balikn adek gw Narutoooooooooooo

itachi : hahahahahahah # ketawa setan

sasuke : diem lo rubah .. lo juga aniki... kenapa gw jadi kesannya incest gitu si hiiiiiiii

Naruto : heheheh Gw direbutin Thor, lagian kok gw disinikeliatan lemah banget sih

author : teang aja nar, lo kan disinin manusia jadi wajar takut sama yang begituan ..

itach & sasuke : apa maksud lo yang begituan thor

Naruko : ini pertama kalinya gw jadi anaknya itachi ama Naruto kenapa lo gak makek menma aj?

authr : soalnya menma kan anaknya Naruto sama sasuke jadi males ah gw...

oke itulah keluh kesahnya para pemain di fic ini

balesan review

 **Guest**

 **ceritanya menarik :)** **apa bakal ada incest?** heheheh gak tau juga tergantung mood author yang gila ini.. hahahah

 **Dan Harpa**

 **Next next next... GANBATTE... nih udah lanjut makasih dukungannya**

 **justin cruellin  
lanjut. ini perluh dilanjutkan** hahhahah makasih atas kunjungannya datang lagi yah…. Ni udah dilanjutkan kok

 **Aikhazuna117  
Senpai kapan chaapter 2 di update.**

 **Udh gx sabr pingin baca.**

 **Nee please cpt update ya.**

 **Btw kalau bs munculin anak'y naruto sm itachi dong.**

 **Senpai aku penggemar fic ini. Aku pingin baca lanjutannya . Tlng cpt update ya senpai. Trs panjangin dong tiap chapter'y. Sankyuu ;)**

 **Sankyuu** ini udah update chap 2 nya maaf yah telat author ada kesibukan didunia nyata… lagi sedikit males ngelanjutinnya hahah… nih udah author munculin anaknya itachi ama Naruto

 **Retnoelf** ** & ****jannah  
Next...** ok J

 **na-chan  
wooow itanaruuuu  
update kilat kak** maaf telat

 **namikaze kyu  
aku suka fanfc ini ters kan jngan lama ya update nya** maaf yha telat

 **nelsonthen52  
Next! Kurama sama kyuubi itu apa? Trus klo hyuuga itu juga vampir?** Kurama sama Kyuubi itu semacam siluman Rubah kepercayaan dewa yang ngawasin dunia Manusia kalo Hyuuga itu semacam Yokai …

 **Yukayu Zuki  
Keren banget...Itanaru kyaaaaa!  
Ceritanya bikin penasaran  
Lanjutupdate kilat kaka~  
Ditunggu lho:]** mksih udah nunggu maaf telat

 **choikim1310  
updatenya bis buka aja biar aga aman kekekekkekeke ini pair itanaru sasukyu y trs nanti kurama sama siapa sama anaknya naruto aja anaknya siapa sih disini kan katanya naru pny anak? kyu uke kurama jg uke jg kan y? pair lain siapa aja? x nanti ada saingan itachi yg mau ngerebut naru mahluk imortal jg mana narunya skrg manusia lagi y, apa nanti ada adegan flashback pas naru jadi angel & jtoh cinta sama itachi?** kurama nanti kalo gak sma Naruko yah sama Gaara kalo enggak dua – duanya juga boleh hahahahah, kurama uke sama sasuke kalo sama yang lain seme kayaknya hahahah kalo saingan itachi nanti author mau bikin banyak kalo enggak sasuke, sasori, sama Nagato biar banyak yan rebutin hahahah kalo flash backnya akan dibuat pastiii kok

 **sivanya anggarada  
sebenernya saya belum baca ffn senpai. tapi sayas uka sekali sama pair itanaru. ini pair fav saya, saya terburu buru karena paketan internet saya akan berakhir. hehehehehe tetep semangat ya nulisnya :3** jangan lupa baca kelanjutannya yah thanks.

 **Lubaby Ayu935  
waahhh... dah lama kayaknya baby gak liat itanaru... author-san pokoknya harus lanjutin ceritanya... harus looo...**

 **Jul 9 c1Aiko Michishige  
lanjut ka  
ganbatte** hehehe ini udah di lanjut kok tapi author gak bisa update kilat kadang 2 sering mentok sih idenya.

Yak sampai disini dulu cuap – cuapnya mohon map karena telat banget updatenya,, author banyak kesibukan didunia nyata….


End file.
